The Lost Race: Beginnings
by Aether Rogue
Summary: Aezon's father has just died by the hands of two saiyans. Will he be able to seek revenge? Will Aezon ever find out who, or even what, he is? Will he be able to defeat the demon pact, Orion? Or will he fail miserably for the Supreme Kai? UPDATE: COMPL
1. Prologue

AN-please take note that this is mostly just useful information for the chapters that are soon to follow. And, more importantly, this event takes place 400 years before chapter 1.

Prologue

It was morning, streaks of gold tainting the sky with its brilliance. The bright edge of the sun could be seen peeking its face over the mountains. Dew rested in the grassy plains as fog covered the area, making safe passage impossible.

For Andrei, it was just another morning on the job. Suited in his battle armor, Andrei was ready for any skirmish that would eventually come between his men and the rebels. Although they fought hard for years, the rebels had accomplished nothing. They fought for freedom, justice, fair laws, but none had ever been suggested to the high court for official ruling.

Andrei had had plenty of dealings with the rebels before. To him, this was just another fight before he got home to his family.

"Sir, we've spotted some movement."

A slight pause, "And? You expect me to respond to 'spotted movement'? This is as good as sand in a dessert." Andrei was not one to be short with.

"Well, in the fog, sir. But they seem to have disappeared."

"What do you mean, 'disappeared'?" _This was unusual_, thought Andrei. _Most enemies, no matter how skilled, would have trouble disappearing into this light of fog._

Suddenly, a shrill war-cry filled the air.

"Rebels!" shouted Andrei. They were being ambushed and he knew it. Grabbing his battle sword, he ran outside of his tent, scanning the fog in search of his enemies. Yet all around him was the clinking of armor and voices.

The he saw someone. The person was old, or so he looked, with sparkling white hair and crimson red eyes. The noise ceased.

"Surrender and I might just spare your life," the warrior called,"but otherwise, you will suffer far beyond your imagination." His voice was a hollow rasp, a whisper almost, yet heard aloud. He started to remind Andrei of ghosts.

"Then you do not know me," Andrei shouted back. "No man has ever won a battle against me. Not even my own king will challenge me."

"Then you are a fool, old man. I have already killed your men."

Clenching his fists, he responded, "Now, no one calls me a fool and kills my men." With battle sword in hand, Andrei raised his right hand toward the sky, palm up. Soon, an aura of red ki energy formed, creating a low, audible hum. The energy quickly became stronger and larger, until finally reaching the size of a ningen head.

"How about you try and swallow this?!" Fully charged, the blast of ki made its way towards his enemy, until finally colliding and causing a tremendous explosion. Andrei grinned, as no one had ever survived that attack before.

"Shows who's the fool," muttered Andrei. As soon as he said this, he heard from behind him, "yes, that would be you, my good friend."

Spinning around to find his enemy not two feet away from him, Andrei threw a quick head rendering punch. To his utter surprise, the blow went directly through his nemesis' cranium, as though it were not made of solid material.

Stunned, Andrei whispered, "What are you?"

"Obviously not human." A malicious grin appeared across the warrior's face, as he plunged his fist through the chest of Andrei.

A piercing scream filled the morning air, followed by an eerie, hollow silence.


	2. Aezon

AN- I own Aezon and all corresponding attacks and techniques. If you would like to use them, please e-mail me for permission. This is 400 years after the prologue, so don't get confused. Ki is like a person's spirit energy, but I imagine you already know this. Otherwise, please R&R!!

Chapter 1…Aezon

Aezon woke with a start. It was not the first time he had dreamt of ghostlike beings killing ningens. In fact, the dreams happened so regularly that he was used to the fact of people dying in his dreams.

_Time_, he thought. _What time is it? 5:30. Ugh. Why must I wake so early on a Saturday morning? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, mother," said Aezon, coming downstairs for breakfast. "Father still out training?"

"Yes, and no, you may not go with him tomorrow." Aezon had asked everyday for the past month to go and train with his father Although Mother always said it was too dangerous to go and train with his father, Aezon knew better. He had been to advanced training facilities before, including a high-level simulator and the newest gravity room.

"Mother, I'm almost ready to graduate. I'm sixteen, and a well-developed fighter. Even father says I was stronger than he was at my age."

Fed up with his persistency, she compromised, "ok, let's make a deal. If you can win the warriors tournament, you can train however, whenever, and with whomever you want."

"Yes, I knew it! I'll win for sure!" he cried.

"But," she butted in, "if you lose, I will choose what you do for the next six months."

"What?!" Aezon shouted. "Six months? But that's half a years worth of training!"

"Well, I'm glad you can do math. Do we have an accord?"

_Crap_, he thought. _The warrior's tournament is an adult age group. All the best fighters will be there. But I'm probably the best fighter to graduate. I can't lose…and I won't._

"Agreed," he replied.

"Good. And one more thing."

"What now?"

"You're late for school."

"What?!" he shouted, quickly running out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aezon could not be late for school. Training there would be critical if he wanted to win the warrior's tournament. And did he ever know that he was late. His best friend Rocky was waiting quite impatiently until he saw Aezon running towards the school.

"What happened? We're missing our Combat 10 class, you know," Rocky shouted angrily.

"I know," replied Aezon, "but I'm entering the warrior's tournament."

"What?!" said Rocky, shocked by his friend's response. "But why would you enter?"

"If I win, mother will let me train whenever and wherever."

"Really?" Rocky knew the Aezon's mother forbid him to train outside of school. "But what are the chances of you actually winning? All the best fighters will be there."

"I know," He replied. "That's what makes me so nervous."

Aezon attended a fighter's school that specialized in combat training, starting at age six through age sixteen. Students who attended would learn fighting techniques, ki control, and combat theory. School was in session six day a week and no breaks except for a two month period in the summer.

Out of all their classes, both Aezon and Rocky liked free fights the best. It was always the last class, with personal training right beforehand. For them, it was the time where they would test their skills against each other.

"Class, by now each of you should have learned a unique ki attack. Today we will practice them while fighting against each other in close range. Find your friend (or enemy) and begin."

"Are you ready?" asked Rocky, grinning as he started to stretch.

"Ready?" answered Aezon, also grinning. "I was born ready."

"Then lets skip the warm up," Rocky said, as his blue ki surrounded his body.

"You were always one to showoff," Aezon jokingly complained, powering up to have his own gold ki surround himself.

"I think I'll go first," said Rocky.

"Fine by me."

"This I call 'Fists of Bombardon.'" With arms outstretched, he closed his fists. Rocky's ki concentrated on his fists, creating a high hum.

"Now let's see how you handle Fists of Bombardon!" Rocky raced towards Aezon, but just as he was about to unleash his furious assault, Aezon dodged by quickly jumping up towards the ceiling.

"My turn!" shouted Aezon. Throwing his arm back, palm upturned, ki focused into a ball.

"Gravitron Bomb!"

"Fool! My Fists of Bombardon will easily parry your attack!"

"Wait! Nooooo!" Too late, as Rocky parried the attack, it went flying towards the wall. As it impacted, the explosion caused the whole school to shake and rattle on its foundations.

"You idiot!" shouted Aezon. "My attack could tear apart this school!"

"Fists of Bombardon!"

"What?!"

As Aezon managed to block the devastating gut punch, another massive explosion shook the school.

"Good going, Rocky," coughed Aezon through the dust.

"I just couldn't resist," answered Rocky, "because I knew you held back."

"Funny," he answered, grinning. "I could have sworn you did the same."

"I say we split before the dust settles."

"Agreed."


	3. Murder by a Saiyan

AN-yes, I know there's no dragonball characters in the story yet, but please have patience! This story is connected to dragonball z. I do not own the saiyan race, but I do own all characters up to this point. If you're wondering, ningen is human in Japanese.

Chapter 2…Murder by a Saiyan

If secretly training was fun, then making the instructor mad was hilarious. But it didn't matter how much Aezon and Rocky tried to destroy the school. Long ago, a spell had been cast upon the school's foundations, leading to indestructible walls. Of course, Aezon and Rocky it was necessary for them to test this. Yet every time, the walls stood strong.

"You know," said Rocky, "they would expel us if we weren't the strongest fighters in the school."

"I know," Aezon replied. "But what fun would we have if we didn't regularly test the stoutness of the walls?"

It was already dark out and getting late by the time they started heading home. The sky was unusually clear, as the cosmos could be seen rather easily. Astronomers would only dream of a night such as this one.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" asked Aezon.

"Yeah," answered Rocky. "Hey, you see that?"

"No, I don't. Where?"

"There," he said, pointing. "Almost looks like it's…"

"Moving," finished Aezon.

"I wonder what it is."

"It's probably just a passing spaceship on its way to port or something. Who knows?"

"But it almost looks like it's getting…" Rocky paused, "bigger."

After a moments study, Aezon agreed, "You're right, it is getting bigger. But that doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

"There's no port on this side of Netiga," said Aezon, becoming both excited and worried. "Therefore…"

"Invasion," both said simultaneously.

"Should we take them ourselves or go back for reinforcement?" wondered Rocky.

"Father," Aezon answered. "We should go get my father."

"Alright,lets go!"

They raced back to Aezon's house flying through the air. After a few minutes, the spaceship began heating up in the atmosphere. As they reached the house, both noticed the ship getting closer by the minute.

"Father!" yelled Aezon. "Invasion! There's an invasion!"

Garki, Aezon's father, was a beast of a man for a ningen. Standing 7'3, he was the tallest man on Netiga. What set him apart from the rest, besides his height, was his unbelievably built body with white and gray hair. But what really surprised people were Garki's red tainted eyes. Although when calm they would be a calm blue, a temper would easily change the color to a furious red.

"Father?" he asked questionably.

"Show me," he said quietly with his deep hollow voice.

They showed Garki the fast approaching intruder. He studied it for a minute, and then said to them, "Follow me. It would be rude to not greet our visitors."

Garki opened his hand, causing his great sword to fly to his open fingers.

"You mean business, don't you?" asked Rocky, awed by the giant sword that Garki now wielded.

"I call it Toguru, in reflection of my own strength and power. Now, let's go."

Garki led the way towards the general are where the ship would land. As it hit the planet, thunder rolled through the emptiness of the night. After a few minutes, they arrived at the site. The crater was a mile long, but only a quarter mile across. In the bottom of it was a large odd looking spacecraft.

Aezon, Garki, and Rocky landed at the edge of the crater and studied it for a minute. Only then did they notice that a hatch was open.

"So, do you like it?" came a voice from behind them. Both Aezon and Rocky turned around to see an interesting figure.

Standing before them was supposedly two men with weird looking armor, each also having a brown furry tail.

W-who are you?" stammered Aezon, bewildered by what he saw.

"We," said one with short, dark, spiked hair, "are a part of a race called the saiyans. Since we were unfortunate enough to have our planet destroyed, we figured that we'd take this one. Oh, and my name's Tega."

"And my name," said the other who was short and dark-skinned, "is Johtu."

"So having given introductions, I believe we can take over from here."

"That is, unless you want to die."

"I believe it is you who are mistaken," said Rocky, "for it will be you who die!"

Just as Rocky was about to start launching an attack toward the saiyans, Garki laid a hand on his shoulder. He then realized the he was unable to move.

"Don't be foolish, for they will surely kill you," said Garki.

Johtu replied, "And is it any more likely that you, old man, will last any longer? You're a pushover, grandpa!"

"Really?" replied Garki with unnatural calmness. "I thought is was you who would be the pushover."

"That's it!" yelled Johtu. "Now you're as good as dead!"

"Wrong, yet again."

As Johtu rushed towards Garki with surprising speed, Garki unsheathed hi giant sword. The two fighters met with such surprising force that an energy field surrounded them for several seconds.

"You're pretty tough for a ningen," said Johtu after his first assult.

"Let me tell you a little secret," answered Garki. He vanished then reappeared next to Johtu. "You're dead," he whispered. Using his sword, Garki cut Johtu in half through his chest. A thin white line appeared on the cut, followed by an explosion.

Garki knelt down, resting a second, before realizing his mistake. As he spun around, the other saiyan lethally stabbed him in the chest with a deadly curved knife.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Aezon, stunned by what he had just witnessed.

"Now you shall see the other world, old man," said Tega.

"Aezon," murmured Rocky. "I'll fight this guy, no matter how strong he is. Do what you must, but I won't last long."

"Alright," whispered Aezon, "alright…"

"Tega!" shouted Rocky. "Your fight is with me!"

As Rocky rushed in to fight the saiyan, Aezon quickly went to the aid of his dying father.

"Father," he said, "how can this be?" Tears could be seen rolling down Aezon's face as he knelt next to Garki.

"Listen…closely," he said faintly. "You are…not…of…ningen…origin."

"What are talking about, father?"

"My…grandfather…was…the last…of…his…kind."

But I am a ningen, how can I be…"

"His…blood…flows…through…your…veins. Use…sword…it…will…serve…you…..well." With one last breathe, Garki died.


	4. Battle for Revenge

AN- I do not own DBZ, but I do own all characters up to this point. I hope you like it so far, and I will try to keep this updated.

Chapter 3…Battle for Revenge

"Father," moaned Aezon, "how could you do this?"

Questions started going through Aezon's puzzled mind. What did he mean 'the sword will serve you better'? And what was this talk of his great-grandfather, Kaori? Although Garki was unusually strong, he was still ningen.

Tilting his head, Aezon saw his father's sword. It was not that unusual, until Aezon noticed the inscription on the blade. This was interesting, as he had not noticed it before. It appeared to be written in some foreign language. Reaching over his father's body, he grabbed the sword.

A cool, brisk, refreshing feeling went through Aezon's body. He started feeling new strength, and a different kind of power, one that he had not felt before.

Looking up, he saw Rocky getting pummeled into the ground. Blood was flowing feely from his numerous wounds, including cuts on his face.

He flew over to his friend's side. "Take a breather, Rocky."

"So, another weakling wants to fight me," the saiyan taunted. "Oh, how charming. Look, he even has his father's sword."

Anger seared through Aezon's veins. Nothing short of pure loathing could describe his feeling towards Tega. Aezon scowled at the sight of him. His golden ki surrounded his body, preparing for the fight.

"Aw, I see this one is actually a decent fighter," muttered Tega. "I shall have some fun with you. I should warn you," he yelled out, "we saiyans get stronger with every fight. We are the ultimate warrior race."

"You'll pay for what you did!"

"Really?" he smirked. "Your friend doesn't seem to think so."

"Shut up! You will pay!"

"Now listen," the saiyan yelled back. "I've got one good reason why you're wrong." As Tega opened his hand, a highly concentrated energy blast started forming, creating a high-pitch hum.

"And now it's coming at you!" Tega finished.

As it approached, Aezon turned to face it dead on. _Time to see how powerful this sword really is_, he thought.

Unleashing his own ki into the sword, Aezon stuck his enemy's attack with unprecedented effect. To both of the fighters' surprise, the blast split in to two separate entities before detonating a few seconds later.

"Very good," replied Tega, the first one to recover from the shock. "But how are you in closer quarters?!" He went into a steep dive heading directly for Aezon.

Knowing his father's sword would only slow him down, he stabbed it into the ground.

Tega was right on top of him now. In one lightning move, the saiyan spun around and landed a devastating kick to his opponent's rib cage. Aezon recovered quickly, but was unable to launch a counter attack.

The fight went on like this, Aezon unable to land a single hit, even with his great speed. In short, Aezon was getting bludgeoned.

"Haven't you had enough?" asked Tega, looking at Aezon's beaten body.

"Never!" gasped Aezon.

"Then I'm getting bored of you," he complained. "I think I'll just finish you off now. You're too tired to launch even a good attack."

_This is my last chance_, Aezon thought.

"Meet my favorite technique."

Aezon prepared himself for what was coming.

"Nuclear Wave1"

Tega's attack was powerful. Upon impact, a planet-shaking explosion followed.

"He almost had me worried there. I actually was beginning to get tired." As Tega examined the crater he had just created, he noticed that there was no trace of a body. "Not the first time," he laughed, "that someone was disignagrated!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself!"

"What?" As Tega spun around, he saw that Aezon had fired his own ki attack at almost point-blank range. There was no time to even think.

The blast had a deadly affect on the saiyan, sending him to the ground with a charred body. Tega didn't even have enough energy to stand up now. All he could do was watch Aezon start towards him.

Picking up his father's sword, Aezon calmly made his way to the fallen saiyan.

"How…could…you?" mumbled the saiyan, clenching his teeth.

"Simple," Aezon replied. "You greatly underestimated my power and speed."

"Noooo…"

"Now, you will die for what you did. Any last words?"

"Prince…Vegeta….will surely…"

Not wanting to let his opponent finish, Aezon lifted his sword and plunged it through the chest of the saiyan.


	5. Garki's Will

AN- due to popular demand, I am updating and not letting anyone read my notebook. Hehe. Anyways, this is rather a short chapter, so I might update two tonight. Sorry for leaving my extremely small fan base on a cliffhanger, but they are SO much fun to write! Anyways, onward with the story!

Chapter 4…Garki's Will

Aezon wiped the blood from his sword. His first kill had still left the sweet taste of revenge in his mouth. The saiyan's last word still echoed through his mind as he saw Rocky, exhausted and still tattered from his own fight with Tega, sprawled on the ground some fifty feet away. But thankfully, even from that distance Aezon could see his best-friend was still alive.

"Nice job," Rocky muttered. "How did you beat him?"

"Tega had greatly misjudged my speed," he replied coldly, emotions still running through him.

"You look…different, somehow."

"It's just from my first kill, that's all," he said, his tone relaxing a bit.

"No, it's…it's in your eyes, your hair, your…appearance."

"You're just seeing things," answered Aezon disbelievingly. "C'mon, let's get you home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother!" Aezon yelled, walking swiftly through his house. "Mother!"

"Over here," came his mother's sobbing voice. Although he loved his mother, it pained Aezon to see her so helpless and distressed.

"Mother," he said as softly as he could, "he's dead."

"I know," she said in between sobs.

"But how?" Aezon asked, astonished.

"We have a special connection," she said simply with no intent on explaining how. This seemed to have calmed her down.

"I must leave Netiga, mother. I can't stay here. It'll ruin me." He started for the door.

"No, wait." She pulled out a crumpled old envelope with a folded piece of paper inside. It was headed _To my only son_. Aezon opened the letter and read:

_Dear Son,_

_When you read this, I will no longer be among the living. My inheritance to you shall be my father's battle sword, which is rightly yours by birth._

_I cannot give you much else except to tell you what you must know. You are not human, Aezon. My grandfather was the last of his kind. Ningens called them apparitions. My grandfather told his father who told me that he was of the race called the Shakoru, or mortal ghosts. They were brutally killed when Frieza sent saiyans to the planet to have the people destroyed. Frieza saw the Shakoru's potential of overthrowing him. Few survived. But before this, they had waged an endless war with another race called the Zakhul. They are shadows among the dark. Beware of them most of all, for they are the ones who we'll seek you out._

_You have been born with unordinary powers far greater than anyone can ever imagine. It is up to you to find them and use them to the best of your abilities. But whatever you must do, do not, above everything else, die or sacrifice your life. That will be the end of you, regardless. I trust that you will know what to do._

_-Garki Khitari_

"Well?" she asked softly. "What does it say?"

Aezon thought a moment. _She doesn't need to know. It will only cause mother more pain to know what I am. She won't have anything left if she knows the truth._

"It says nothing of importance to you, mother," he said authoratively.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? Surely there must be something," she said, her voice becoming urgent.

"No, mother, there is nothing," he said, letting the matter drop.

His mother seemed confused by Aezon's response, even saddened that he would not tell her, but Aezon knew he must.

"I must go, mother," he said sadly. "I must leave the planet Netiga."

"But…but…could you at least stay a few months?" she asked, almost becoming desperate.

"I'm sorry, mother. There is unsettled business that I must attend to," he responded with a stronger voice.

"But how will I know that you are still alive?!" she burst out suddenly.

Aezon got a sudden inspiration. "By this," he answered. Holding out his hand, a crystal about the size of a golf ball rested in his palm. "This is made entirely of my life energy. When this breaks, I will no longer be alive. Don't worry about dropping it, though. It cannot be broken by anything." To prove his point, Aezon dropped the small crystal ball. It landed with a resounding thud.

"But…but…but…" she stuttered, picking of the ball and holding it closely to her heart.

"Don't worry. Mother," he grinned. "I'm not about to go off and kill myself.

"I will come back for you when the time is right. But now, I must leave. Goodbye, mother."

With one last hug, Aezon left to start his journey into the unknown.


	6. A Warrior's Tournament

AN-Again, this is another relatively short chapter. Sorry, but I can't just upload three chapters a week. I do have somewhat of a life (yeah right), but I do really write a lot. It just happens to go in my notebook first. Right now I'm on chapter 12, so….anyways, here's chapter five…

Chapter 5…The Warrior's Tournament

Aezon gathered what few possessions he would need and headed for the local inn. There he would register for the tournament. And he would need money to buy his spaceship for his journey.

As he entered the inn, he noticed the twenty or so tables filled mostly with half-drunk ningens. He walked up to the bartender.

"What do you know about the warrior's tournament?"

"Well, for starters," the burly man replied, "it's the largest tournament all year, and all the most powerful fighters show up for it. The prize this year is ten mil."

"Ten million?" Aezon asked, eyebrows pointed upward slightly at the mention of so much money.

"Yeah, ten mil," he confirmed.

"Where do I register?"

A glass dropped on a nearby table, spilling its contents. Someone had obviously been eves-dropping.

"Listen, kid," the bartender replied, leaning over the counter. "You wouldn't stand a chance. Do you know who won the tourney last year?"

"Actually," Aezon replied seriously, "I do."

"So why on Netiga are you entering?" he asked, raising his voice. Several people nearby glanced over curiously.

"I need the money."

"Oh, I need the money!" he mocked.

"Listen," he said harshly. "Just sign me up, ok?"

"Alright, I here you," he said, giving in. "But I'm telling you…"

"I don't want to here it," Aezon interrupted.

"Fine, fine." After finding the registration form, he asked," so, you got a name kid?"

"Yeah," Aezon grinned. "It's Aezon Khitari."

"Garki's boy?" asked a stranger. Aezon turned and saw it was the man who dropped his drink. He looked drunk, but something told Aezon that appearances weren't always the truth.

"Yes," he answered, looking into the stranger's eyes. "I'm Garki's son."

"What happened to Garki? Last I heard he was training like a madman."

Aezon couldn't answer. The slightest thought about his father's death would cause him to cry. He couldn't do that now. It would cause too much pain to bear.

"I must go," he muttered. With that, Aezon left without another word.

"He's crazy," someone commented.

"Ten grand says he doesn't win," said another.

"I'll take that bet," replied the bartender.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Aezon was at first a little intimidated by the other fighters, he soon had a different opinion after he easily won his first match.

Once it got to the semi-finals, he could see that there was only one fighter who would actually present some-what of a challenge: a mysterious cloaked fighter who went by the name of Jarkhel.

"Aezon," yelled a familiar voice. "Aezon!"

As he turned around, Aezon saw his best friend limping towards him. "Rocky," he greeted warmly. "You shouldn't be here. You should still be resting."

"I know," he replied guiltily. "But you know me. I just couldn't resist."

"But it's been three days!" Aezon exclaimed.

"Hey, don't be talking. I know there's no way you're 100 after the fight with the saiyan."

"Actually," he said, "I feel great."

"Really? That's odd. But anyways, you're still creaming the competition."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, relieved by the change in subject.

"There's just that one guy." Rocky dropped his voice down low so no one could here them. "Listen, I heard that this guy is really a bounty hunter, looking for some easy money. This guy knows his stuff."

"Don't worry about," he said confidently. "I'm not afraid."

"I know," Rocky sighed. As he walked away, he added, "but be careful."

To no one's surprise, the final match was between Aezon and Jarkhel, the bounty hunter.

"Would you like a prayer before I knock you out cold?" he offered. "Or would you prefer a moment of silence, to ease the pain?"

"It is you who should be praying," Aezon told him. "Praying that you face is still recognizable after I'm done with it."

"Are you ready?" yelled the announcer. "Fight!"

As Jarkhel sped towards him, Aezon noted that he was fast. But not that fast, as he could easily do more than just keep up. Aezon easily sidestepped his opponent's attack and put an elbow to the back of the bounty hunter's neck. A shocked silence filled the stadium as he hit the ground…hard.

"One…" started the announcer. "Two…"

Jarkhel slowly and painfully made his way to standing erect.

"Never have I been hit so hard," Jarkhel said, massaging his neck.

"Too bad," he told him, "because that was just a warm-up."

"I'll get you…"

"Shut up," he interrupted. "You don't even know who you're dealing with." Tired of his opponent's inexperience, Aezon put a quick fist into the side of Jarkhel's jaw. To his satisfaction, he heard the lovely sound of breaking bone. The blow made the bounty hunter slide a good twenty feet before coming to a halt. After stopping, he didn't move.

"Don't even bother counting," he told the announcer. "He won't be talking for a while now. Call the med staff and tell them that he has a broken jaw." Grinning, Aezon left the ring to collect his prize money.


	7. Leaving Netiga

AN-sorry for these next few chapters being so short, I got grounded, so it might be slow for me to update. Sorry for the long wait. Please give me suggestions on my writing. It is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 6…Leaving Netiga

"So what are you going to do with ten mil?" Rocky asked.

"First things first: I need a spaceship and supplies," answered Aezon in a business like tone.

"You're leaving?!" he half-yelled.

"Yes, I am, but you can come with me to get my things. I need help carrying my supplies."

"But why are you leaving? What do you plan to accomplish? Think of your mother!"

"She already knows."

"That doesn't make a difference. She needs you more than you know, Aezon Khitari."

"You don't get, Rocky," he said accusingly. "If I don't leave, they'll come for me and destroy this planet and everyone on it. That's why I must leave. If I don't, there'll be nothing left." Aezon was angry with himself. It seemed like there was nothing else he could do.

"What do you plan to do?" Rocky asked after a moment's silence. Concern was spread over his face.

"Leave," he said quietly. Aezon couldn't muster up the courage to tell his own best friend what his true motives were.

"Don't," he answered. "Who's going to be coming after you? Ever since Garki died, you've changed. Hell, you even look different."

Aezon looked into a mirror. His long blonde hair fell to his shoulders, yet it held a certain definition to it. Standing five foot six, he was a little on the short side as far as ningens go. But then again, he wasn't exactly human. His eyes were a bright, calm blue, but there was something different about them. It was almost as if that there was something hidden behind his eyes, something…_nonsense. How on Netiga can I have…?_

"You see it to, don't you?" Rocky asked softly. "You've changed. It's almost as if you're..."

"Not ningen," he finished.

"You still haven't answered my question," complained Rocky.

"The people hunting me down are the saiyans and the zakhul. Together, they killed off the last of my kind. I want to find some answers about myself."

"You alone cannot take on a whole race by yourself. Let me go with you. We can train together," Rocky pleaded.

_Someone to train with would be helpful…_

"Fine, but only under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You'll be under my command. You must do what I say." Aezon wasn't sure if Rocky was desperate enough to actually take commands.

"Fine by me." _Wow, he must be really desperate._

"Good," replied Aezon. "Now go get your things. I want to be off this planet by tomorrow afternoon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready," asked Aezon upon the arrival of his friend Rocky.

"Ready? Yeah, considering it's only eight thirty in the morning." He could tell that Rocky wasn't having a good morning. "What's the name of our ship?"

"My ship's name is Galaxy Seven, and if you want to leave on it in two hours, I suggest you hurry up and come with me. We have things to do." Aezon was trying to sound as authorative as possible. If Rocky was to completely trust him, he needed to take orders from him.

"Great," Rocky mumbled, stifling a yawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five minutes to take-off._

"Will you ever come back?" Rocky pondered to Aezon, referring to Netiga.

"What do you mean, 'come back'?" He didn't fully understand the extent of the question.

"Come back to Netiga," he explained. "It's your home. Where else would you come back to?"

Aezon thought for a moment to himself. "No, I no longer completely call Netiga my home. There must be something else out there that I belong to. Unless I get some questions answered, Netiga isn't my home."

"Well, you should come back," Rocky answered stubbornly. "We won't be gone that long…will we?" He wasn't so sure how long he would actually be away.

"I don't know," said Aezon. "We'll be gone as long as it takes to do what I came to do."

"What do you want to know?" wondered Rocky. "What do you want to accomplish?"

"First, I want to know exactly what happened to my kind, and why I'm the last of it." It was a question that had bothered him ever since Garki died.

"The last of your kind? What exactly are you Aezon?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. "I just don't know."

_One minute to take-off._

"What happens if we fail?" He was becoming worried. "For all I know, we could die."

Aezon hesitated to answer his question. He couldn't die. Garki had told him not to in the letter. It was just a chance he had to take. "I won't die. We won't die, Rocky. I'll make sure of it."

"How are you so sure?" Rocky stated, worried for his life.

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

"Just trust me," he said reassuringly.

_Take off._


	8. Training in Space

AN-Ah, yes, the chapter that finally connects my story to dragonball z. It is not as short as the last chapter, but trust me, they get longer. Please feel free to give me advice on my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to dbz. If I did, you would be ready this out of a book instead of off the internet.

Chapter 7…Training in Space

"Computer, what's the closest planet with saiyan occupants?" Aezon needed to know where he was going, and, luckily, the computer he installed was top of the line.

_Calculating…_

"Wow, this com must be really slow," commented Rocky after what must have been five minutes. He really didn't know how old Galaxy Seven was, but for all he knew, it could be twenty years old

_Analyzing…_

"Finally," muttered Aezon impatiently.

_Planet: Earth. Approx. three Earth years travel time._

"Talk about a long trip," complained Rocky. "What do you plan to do for three years? We just can't sit here and rot away."

"Train, obviously," he answered. "We will train for three years, whether you like it or not. That way, when we get there, we'll be ready."

"What, did you install a training room?" Rocky was somewhat skeptical.

"I had the newest ki-resistant gravity room installed for our training use." Aezon could only grin in pride at the fond purchase.

Rocky's jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you serious? We could train forever in something like that!"

"Yes, but we'll bang it up pretty good in three years time. Computer, plot a course for the planet Earth and give me a detailed report on the saiyans and the planet's inhabitants. In the meantime," he said, turning to face Rocky, "I say we test out that new training room."

A grin spread across his friend's face. "I say, my good friend, what a splendid idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop! I need a breather!" yelled Rocky as loudly as he could. He was breathing so heavily that it was almost a discomfort to do so.

"Why not," agreed Aezon after quickly thinking it over. "500 times normal gravity is pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah," muttered Rocky, who was still having problems with his labored breathing.

"Let's move it up to 600." He said it with such confidence that Rocky wanted to puke.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Aezon," he said weakly. They had been training for hours.

"What? C'mon, Rocky, I can go for another hour, even at 600 time's normal gravity."

"Not me," complained Rocky. "I can't even launch a half-decent attack any more. I'm just too tired."

"Then you should have stayed on Netiga," Aezon replied coldly. "I'm moving it up to 600 g. Try to defend against my attacks…if you can."

After the change in gravity, Rocky was unable to stand up. Instead, he had to kneel.

"Is that anyway to defend an attack? You're pathetic!" yelled Aezon. He wanted to fuel his friend's anger and force him to continue.

"Shut up," muttered Rocky through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" he mocked, putting a hand to his ear, pretending he hadn't understood Rocky. "I do believe someone is too weak to even throw a decent comeback. You're worse than the teachers at combat school."

"I said shut up!" he shouted, becoming agitated.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it? You're obviously too weak to even get up."

"SHUT UP!" Now fueled by his anger, Rocky was standing and ready to do so much more. His power had increased dramatically. He rapidly flew to where Aezon was, with ki energy concentrating around his fists.

Aezon could only grin at his insults' effectiveness. He had purposely done it to force his best friend to go above and beyond his body's limits. It was the only way to get the full benefits of training. "Good. Now harness you're energy into an attack."

"SHUT UP!" This put a frown upon Aezon's face, as he realized that he had forced Rocky into a state of pure rage. Seeing the only possible way to avoid the most serious injury, he counterattacked by sending a couple fists into Rocky's unprotected gut. Doubling over, he fell to the ground, clenching his stomach.

"I think that's enough for today," said Aezon, returning the gravity back to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're getting strong. Should we warn Goku and the others?"

"I do not believe it is necessary, my good friend."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I will deal with them myself."

"Are you sure? They have become stronger with each passing day. Not that I question your ability, but is it not unwise to interfere?"

"Do not worry. I only want Aezon Khitari. He is the one I have been searching for. His friend is of no importance."

"Are you sure you can handle him? Aezon seems quite unusual, and he will be even more so if he is who you think he is."

"Yes, but I must meet him and see if he is the one. If not, then we shall dispose of him. If yes, then we shall go from there."

"But…but…"

"What?" he asked calmly. "Do you not trust me, Kibito?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No more!" cried Rocky, falling to his knees. "I can't take it anymore! We've been training ever since our first in space, without any break at all! I need some rest, Aezon!"

"But don't you see how much stronger we are now? Both of us have increased out powers greatly."

"That's easy for you to say," he said. "You always seem to be a step ahead of me, yet it never looks like you train as hard as I do."

"That's because I train whenever I have a free waking moment," Aezon answered.

"That's not all of it. You're so fast. Even with my improved speed, I can barely keep up."

"Then maybe you just don't train hard enough."

Rocky was about to reply when a person suddenly appeared in their training room. He wore odd looking robes, and had pale purple skin. His hair was a thick, white mohawk. All in all, he looked quite mysterious and out of place in their training room.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Aezon bluntly, surprised by the strangers sudden entrance.

"I," he said in a calm voice, "am the Supreme Kai."


	9. Supreme Kai!

AN-yes, my small fan base, there actually is a connection to DBZ. You all have been patient enough. Here's chapter eight. And if you want chapter nine, you better review! 

Chapter 8…Supreme Kai?!

"The Supreme Kai? What on Netiga is a kai?" asked Rocky, confused. He had never heard of a kai before.

"A kai is someone who protects the universe, or a part of it. We have been protecting it for thousands of years. I have come here in my own interest."

"What do you want with us," demanded Aezon. He was not in the mood to play cat and mouse with this stranger. He could sense a holy aura coming from his body. Apparently he was a very strong fighter.

"I only want you, Aezon Khitari. Do not worry, for I will not kill you. I just want to learn about you." He stayed utterly calm considering that be Aezon and Rocky were getting worried and starting to have troubled thoughts.

"Why should I trust you?" He was doing his best to stay calm, clenching his fist in pain to stay focused.

"Why should you not?" questioned the Supreme Kai. "I said that I did not intend to kill you, yet you question my judgment. Do you not believe that I am who I say I am?"

"For starters, how do you know who I am?" This stranger's knowledge was making Aezon start to worry and become uneasy.

"I am the Supreme Kai, and I watch over the universe. It is my responsibility to be well informed. But I want you to come with me. I would like to see what you are."

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you?" he said harshly.

"You have your father's eyes, and you have his skill at fighting. Yet you are not ningen, Aezon Khitari. Even you know this, for if you didn't, you wouldn't be out here in space, training like the world depended upon it."

Aezon thought on this. _He is well informed. He even knows for some reason or another why I am not where I should be. He could be very dangerous. But if planned to kill me, he would have already done it. And if I do go with him, I possibly could learn something about myself._

"I'll agree to go with you," he finally said, accepting the Supreme Kai's offer.

"What?!" cried Rocky. He was enraged at what he was hearing. "Do you actually plan to trust this guy?"

"If he is who he says he is, then I have no reason not to."

"But…but…"

"May Rocky go with me to where you are taking me?" Aezon asked to the Kai. It would solve the problem with Rocky being worried.

"I am sorry, but I can only take you, Aezon. Your friend was not invited. He may take care of your things while you are away." Supreme Kai especially didn't want Aezon to have his sword.

"Then I have one offer that you must agree to if I am to go." He could only smile upon the frown that appeared on the Kai's face.

"And what is that," the Supreme kai asked carefully.

"I would like to fight you," Aezon said simply. He started to have a grin appear on his face.

Supreme Kai chuckled at this. "Agreed. Now place your hand on my shoulder. I will take s to my planet."

Rocky stood in silence, dumbfounded by what was happening. He could only stare at them as Aezon turned to him and said, "take care of things, Rocky. And prepare yourself. I will come find you someday."

With that, Aezon and Supreme Kai disappeared, leaving Rocky all alone on Galaxy Seven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aezon suddenly found himself on a beautiful planet. There was a nearby cliff with what must have been the biggest waterfall he had ever seen, and on top was magnificent grassland. However, the Supreme Kai and himself were the only ones around that he could see. He sensed that the there was someone close by. Out of nowhere appeared what seemed to be another kai, but this one was rather tall and had pink skim. His robes were also similar but had different colors.

"And who might you be?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"I am Kibito," he answered with a deep strong voice. Aezon could tell that he wasn't the one to tell jokes to.

"He's my second in command, so to speak," the Supreme Kai explained.

"Master, I do not believe in bringing this mere mortal to our planet. He is contaminating the air, the ground, our planet's life!"

"Kibito, we have discussed this. And further more, I have agreed to spar with him."

"Why waste your time, Shin? We both know that you will easily defeat him." It seemed as though Kibito had stepped out of line by the look of disgust on the Supreme Kai's face. Then it hit him.

"So your name is Shin?" asked Aezon, grinning broadly.

"We will discuss this later," he said, regaining his composure.

"I wouldn't say that, Kibito. I'm much stronger than you know."

"We shall see," answered Shin wisely. "Whenever you are ready, Aezon. I am prepared for you now."

"Then I won't waste time." And he didn't, immediately flying through the air towards Shin at breakneck speeds. His futile punch, however, found the dead air of an afterimage. _Now where is he?_

"Were you trying to hit me?" he mocked. "You'll have to do better than that if want to."

Aezon hardened himself. _What the…that's it. Now he's staring to get annoying. As if the mohawk wasn't enough._ He quickly powered up to his maximum ki level, causing dust to roll across the plains. He again launched himself towards Shin, only to find a foot in his temple, sending him to the ground. His head felt like it was spinning faster than a tornado.

"I see your tired from your training," commented the Supreme Kai. Aezon responded by powering up again. He had never seen anyone move so fast. _Maybe I did train a little to hard._

"Not enough to land an attack," he shot back. He noticed had a calm look on Kibito's face while he observed the two fighters.

"Block my attack, if you can." Shin arched his arm back and began to power his attack. Aezon felt a different kind of ki being put into it, as if it had a mystical value to it.

"Shockwave!" he yelled as he thrusted his hand forward. Aezon could feel the wall of energy coming toward him rapidly. It was definitely a different kind of attack, as it left him wondering how Shin manipulated his ki that way. As he did, he formed an energy shield to protect him.

The attack, however, was devastating, causing the shield to break. It caused Aezon to fly into the canyon wall across the lake, where he was imbedded. He felt his whole body ache with pain. His mind felt groggy, and he had trouble staying conscious. The attack had imploded on his body, having an unmatched affect compared to anything he had felt before.

As he attempted to move, he could tell that his body had taken way too much punishment. _This is so stupid. I can't even land a single punch and he blows me into the canyon wall. Good going Aezon, your making a fool of yourself._ _Damn it, this guy is really starting to piss me off._ Finally, after a great effort, Aezon pulled himself free of the wall.

_He has much greater will power than I had previously thought,_ said Shin to himself, amazed that Aezon was still moving.

"I believe it's my turn," shouted Aezon, throwing his arm back. "Gravitron Bomb!" He threw his attack with as much force as he could muster. Shin calmly watched as it headed towards him. At the last instant, he easily deflected it with one single hand.

_Curses! Why does have to happen now! I can barely move!_ Shin suddenly appeared in front of him and proceeded to grab his neck. _Stupid, you should know how fast he moves by now! Ugh, I can't believe myself! This is making me pissed!_

Shin calmly observed his opponent's eyes start to turn a deadly red. _Yes, it is as I thought! No one's eyes can turn red like his do. He is the one I have been looking for. He is the last of a lost race._


	10. Myth of the Shakoru

AN- sorry for not updating. Hope you all had a great winter break. I know I did. Anyways, enjoy chapter nine.

Chapter 9…Myth of the Shakoru

Damn it! Why, of all times, do I have to be tired now! I'm drained, I can't even lift my arms. Ugh, this is so stupid!

"Stop!" yelled Kibito. "That is enough. You have you're Evidence Shin. It is time to stop. I do not want this holy ground damaged any further. Besides, you're choking him to death, although I personally wouldn't mind."

Shin chuckled as he released Aezon and let him fall to the ground.

Aezon glanced at Kibito with newfound respect, and also newfound disgust. Why is he worrying about me? He's not the one taking a beating. And he's more worried about this stupid plane! Ugh!

Kibito is right. We should stop. You are the one I was looking for. Besides, if we were to continue, you would eventually hurt yourself beyond my healing powers. Now hold still." Shin closed his eyes as he placed his hands over Aezon. After a moment, he was done.

"What do you know about your own kind," the Supreme Kai questioned as Aezon stood up.

He looked at the kai with a perplexed look. "Not much. I barely even know what I am, let alone who."

"Do you want some answers?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me train you. Trust me when I say that I can help you find those answers and unlock your unlimited potential."

He considered for a moment. "What about Rocky?"

"What of him?"

"I want him returned safely to Netiga."

"If you wish." He nodded to Kibito. "Kibito will show you to your new quarters. I suggest you train for tomorrow."

"Alright. But tell Rocky that I will come back for him. I will return to Netiga sometime," Aezon told him in utter confidence.

"So be it. Be ready for your first training session tomorrow morning." With that, the Supreme Kai vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"What are these?" Aezon asked, looking at the large bumpers placed on his wrist, ankles, waist, and chest.

"They're weights," Shin said simply.

"Well, they don't feel very heavy."

"That's because I haven't added any weight to them yet."

"Huh?"

"Let me demonstrate. Is 500 pounds each enough? Yes, I think it is," seeing the reaction on Aezon's face. Pointing a finger towards his pupil, the bumpers suddenly had added weight.

"Whoa! These things are heavy! How did you do that?" he asked, astonished. The bumpers were starting to weigh him down.

"Now," yelled Shin, ignoring the question, "fly up and begin your warm-up exercises. You must be loose to train to your maximum and go beyond it."

"Hmm," was all he could say as he struggled into the air to begin. "I haven't felt this slow since I was eight" he complained after doing a few sluggish punches.

"Oh? And how old are you now?"

Aezon paused to think on that. He hadn't really thought about it much since he left for Earth. "Umm, well, seventeen, I suppose."

"Are you sure? Time does not pass the same it does in the mortal world."

"So what are you saying?" Aezon questioned, returning to his stretches and warm-up.

"That you may forget exactly how old you are. Or that you really just don't know. Some people live for a very long time. Sometimes, forever."

"Yeah right, no on can live forever."

"You might be surprised, Aezon Khitari. You know very little," Shin told him, like a professor instructing a student.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I believe you've had enough warm-ups. Now, try to hit me." He said this quite plaintively, as if he did it every day.

"What? C'mon, if I couldn't hit you the other day, I surely can't hit you with these weights…"

"Enough. You will not rest until you do so. Now begin."

Aezon began ton throw himself at the Supreme Kai, but it was useless. There's no way I can do this t with these stupid weights on. If only I could move faster…that's it! Just move faster…

Aezon let his mind go and thought about moving faster. It was his mindset, determination, his goal, his desire, the one thing that he must accomplish. Shin noticed the difference. Dodging was becoming more difficult, although he still had not broken a sweat yet. Even worse for him, things started slowing down for Aezon. It was all becoming much easier.

Soon enough, a malicious grin appeared across his face, full of determination. The Supreme Kai almost got the impression that Aezon was toying with him now. Then he was caught off guard by Aezon's upper cut roundhouse. He flew through the air for several feet before stopping, a frown upon his face. What he saw next was a complete surprise: Aezon was also frowning. It was the last thing that Shin thought he would see.

"You, of all people, should be joyful, Aezon. Not many people get to try and hit me, let alone be trained by me.

"You lost your concentration. You let me hit you. Damn it! Why can't you think straight and not wonder off?!?!" Frustration was not an understatement in describing how he felt.

"Do you really think I was going all out? I have many matters to attend to, and I definitely cannot completely give you my full attention. When you become better, I will try harder. All Aezon could do was scowl.

"Now, try again." He didn't hesitate to go right back to where he left off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Supreme Kai, why do these bumpers still feel heavy?" Aezon thought that the bumpers would gradually become lighter from conditioning.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you that the bumpers will gradually get heavier as you increase your strength and speed. They adjust so that you never gain any speed when you have them on. Quite clever, isn't it?" Shin seemed quite pleased with himself, while Aezon just stared at him in disbelief.

"So, how strong am I then? You always push me to my limit every day, so I don't have time to see exactly how strong I've gotten. Plus, these bumpers are kinds bulky. They're rather awkward to wear. Don't you have weighted clothing I can use?"

"Well, yes, but it's a preset amount of weight. I would have to make it heavier for you. But it is much like a standard fighting gi. It's is rather convenient for conventional training."

"May I have some?" he asked quickly. "I want to use them. That way, I'll become even stronger and faster than I normally would. It will get me into shape."

Shin quirked his eyebrows at this remark. It almost sounded like Aezon wanted to use both the clothing and the bumpers at the same time. And how could he possibly be out of shape? Most fighters couldn't stand for not seeing any improvement. "If you wish. But it will take a toll on your body. Be prepared to for the consequences."

"Trust me," he grinned. "I know exactly what I'm getting into."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Months have passed. Every day goes by in agony. His muscles ache from extortion, but Shin says that he sees much improvement, but the torture is still inevitable. Every day I am training with weights, trying my hardest, only to see nothing come out of it. Each day the weights feel the same. In fact, if something did improve, it was his thinking. The Supreme Kai had attacked him while he had the weights. As if he ever them off. And he was expected to defend himself. The strain was unbelievable. The greatest thought was when he would exceed beyond the training, to finally go venture on his own, if only to see some other planet, regardless of how strange.

Shin walked into the hut of which Aezon now called 'home'. "It is time, Aezon. Today, we will take off the bumpers." His eyes perked up at the thought. _Can this be? I've been waiting months, years, it seems like, for this day. Finally, I can really see some results!_ "Today, however, you will fight me." _Oh, this will be good. I believe it is time to repay my mentor._

The sky was a bright, clear blue as he walked outside. Moving seemed so…effortless. It was as if he wasn't walking at all.

"Are you ready, Aezon." Shin had a look of seriousness on him. It must be time to really go at it.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Both fighters stood waiting there for either of them to make a move. The Supreme Kai moved first. He moved faster than he had when Aezon was training, but he found that he had gained much speed now that the bumpers were off. In fact, it seemed quite effortless to dodge his attacks. A grin soon appeared on his face with new found confidence in his own abilities.

"You have improved much," Shin commented. "But can you handle this? Shockwave!" The attack was stronger this time than when Aezon had fought Shin earlier. He felt the mystical power that the attack had. It was then he realized that he could manipulate the attack's energy itself. He put his hands out, concentrating on its power. To Shin's amazement, he actually caught the shockwave in his hands.

"Now," he yelled, "are you ready? Cause here I come!" Aezon launched himself towards Shin with speed that he thought wasn't possible. His idea was to deliver his own opponent's attack right back at him, but Shin was somehow able to predict this. He guarded himself while Aezon launched his onslaught.

"Enough," coughed Shin through the dust. He wasn't used to being dominated against in a fight.

"Enough? I thought you wanted more," he mocked.

"Well, this is enough. You have gone farther in your training than I expected."

"Good. Now you can get me some answers."

"What answers?" He was genuinely perplexed."About me, my race, my kind, why I am the way I am. Surely you must know something. I have the right to know."

"Fine," he said, deciding it was time that he should know anyways. "It is written that there once was a warrior race called the Shakoru. Not much is know about them except that they were rivaled in power only by the saiyans and the Zakhul. Legend says that the Shakoru were 'walking ghosts', although I don't know exactly what that means, except that is what Shakoru means in your native tongue. About 400 years ago, the Shakoru went to war with the Zakhul. They ended up killing apart whole galaxies trying to hunt them all down. No one knows why they did this. But apparently, they were no match for the Zakhul. They were massacred, killed to extinction. Except you. Your bloodline survived. I do not know how, but it did.

"But to this day, no one has found traces of the Shakoru or Zakhul. Not even the kai's are sure if they exist anymore. You are the only trace of either one that I was able to find."

"Why were you trying to find me? What's so important about a lost race?"

"I will tell you in due time Aezon, but not now. You are still too young to understand. The important thing is that I found you."

"But why? Why is it so important? If you're not going to tell me, then teach me your shockwave technique."

"Agreed. I shall teach you the technique." Aezon let out a sigh at the impossibility of getting answers out of Shin. "Shockwave takes a certain amount of psychic ability, so you may have a lot of difficulties with this, but it is also very effective in battle. Now, watch as I demonstrate."


	11. An Unexpected Visitor

AN- he he, this may be the chapter you all have been waiting for. These next few chapters should be very good and exciting. Now your patience shall be awarded. Here is chapter 10.

Chapter 10…An Unexpected Visitor

"So, you're the North Kai?" Aezon asked. _He looks more like an enlarged bug than a kai. Maybe all the kai look like this and the Supreme Kai is just different from the rest._

"Yes, I am the honorable North Kai, regardless of what you think I look like. Now, what do you want? I was quite busy training some stronger warriors until you showed up and requested to see me."

"Well, I was told that you train some of the strongest warriors in the universe."

"Well, yes, I tend to that," he said, grinning with pride.

"To make this as easy as possible, I would just like to test my strength against some of them, if you don't mind."

What?!" the North Kai yelled. "But you'll be obliterated! You wouldn't even last a second against any of them!"

"Well," Aezon answered, grinning, "I guess I'll have to find out the hard way, won't I?"

"But-but-but…"

"Oh, just shut up already! Anything you do won't prevent me from finding the stronger fighters and sparring with them. Why don't you just point me in the right direction and spare yourself the wasted energy." Aezon snickered at the look that was spread across the kai's face.

"Fine!" he declared, upset by the disrespect he was given. "I'll show you the way to my training grounds. But don't come crying to me when you get defeated."

"Whatever you say, antennae boy."

"What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing. Just keep on walking, roller bug."

Will you stop it!" he screamed, turning around and facing Aezon nose to nose. "I will not show you unless you QUIT IT!"

"Ok, ok, just keep going," and then he added, "spit face."

North Kai flinched as he continued walking, vowing to somehow get back at this stranger's attitude.

_This is great,_ thought Aezon. _I could make fun of this guy all day. Perhaps I can have some more fun after I get some sparring hours in._

North Kai led Aezon towards what appeared to be a large one-story building. It had two large sliding doors, with white walls and red shingles. "So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Aezon. Is there a problem with that?" The North Kai just continued walking towards the building. As the kept walking, he noticed a halo over the kai's head. It seemed to represent something, but Aezon couldn't but a finger on it. "So what's with the halo?"

His guide started to growl. "It means I'm dead." _He can't be serious…how can he be dead?_ "Umm…aren't dead people supposed to die? Like, they don't exist anymore?"

"Not necessarily. Everyone here is dead, except for the other kai's and…and…and…" He looked around to take a good look at Aezon.

"What?"

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Well no duh, shorty. What did you expect, a walking ghost or something?"

"How did you get here?! Surely you didn't go all the way through…"

"I didn't go through anything. I was brought here. Don't be mistaken, I don't know how to get here by myself. Now are you going to get me to a challenger or what? I'm getting impatient."

King Kai growled and continued showing Aezon where to go. He personally was going to see to it that Aezon was not going to last in his fight. He thought it unbelievably rude for anyone to call a kai names, especially him. "So then, who brought you here?"

"Can't say. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Although…." _Killing someone who's already dead would be quite difficult._

After a few more minutes of walking, they came upon the large building. It was much larger than Aezon had previously thought, standing nearly ten stories high with the two massive sliding doors directly in the center. To his surprise, the kai easily opened the doors as if it were nothing. What was inside was highly unexpected.

What he thought to be a building was actually an entrance to a behemoth size training area. Inside was what must have been about 100 different fighters, all with halos over their heads. Some were odd looking aliens while others seemed to be perfectly normal. Aezon could sense some very strong power levels among them, including some that even rivaled his. But there were several that were through the roof. He just dropped his jaw at all the power within the training space. He was starting to question what he had got himself into.

"All of these fighters are under my guidance. Some have been training for hundreds of years, while others do not quite have that much experience. You will be challenging Goku, who's been dead for about seven years now, although he has been dead several times before." All King Kai could do was smirk as he contacted Goku telepathically.

Soon, one specific fighter started heading towards where he and the North Kai were standing. He had odd shaped hair, ends sticking out at different places, with an orange colored gi. On the shoulder was the symbol of the North Kai.

"So who's this, King Kai?" Goku asked, inspecting the visitor.

"King Kai?" Aezon thought aloud. "Is that your real name?"

"It's just less formal, ok?! Goku, this is Aezon. He wanted to challenge a stronger fighter in a friendly sparring match. I thought it would be best if he fought you, since you could use a good match." King Kai chuckled at the possibility of Aezon really fighting Goku.

"Really? Oh boy, how exciting! I haven't fought anyone in a long time! But you don't seem to be that strong…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I might surprise you." _If this guy really wanted to though, he could cream me. His power is through the roof. I better watch myself._

"Ok, whatever you say. I'm ready when you are." Goku fly back about 100 yards before taking a fighting stance.

"Good." Aezon took his stance, relaxing himself for the fight. He had been waiting to test his new abilities.

"So are you going to attack me or what? I thought you said you would surprise me."

"I did." Aezon didn't waste another breathe before exploding towards Goku. His own speed surprised him, but it wasn't enough to catch Goku completely off guard. He managed to launch a volley of attacks, but Goku easily dodged them. _Impossible! Even with my great speed I can't hit him. If only I could move faster…_

"So, are you done with the warm-up?"

"What?"

Goku took the offensive and easily pummeled his opponent to the ground with a back-shattering roundhouse. Aezon's body ached all over as he stood back up. _This guy's tough. It's going to take a lot more than I thought to defeat him._

"Now, that hurt a little. But now it's my turn." Aezon's ki began to rise before concentrating around his whole body. He took off towards Goku with even greater speed than before, throwing a punch just as he reached Goku. Again, he easily dodged, but was suddenly knocked back with a pain in his chest. Aezon didn't hesitate, continuing by angling his body and kicking Goku directly in the stomach, causing him more pain. Finally, he finished off with direct strike to the face, sending Goku hurdling across the ground before he regained his balance.

"Wow, I actually felt that. That was pretty clever, spreading your ki into a small but powerful attack. But I find it works much better when used differently," he said, wiping the blood off his lip.

"You shouldn't be standing," he growled through clenched teeth. _That attack could've taken down Supreme Kai. Now I've used a good amount of my ki. I'll need to stick with close combat to regain my strength._

Goku looked at Aezon, searching for weaknesses. He wasn't that tall, actually standing even shorter than Vegeta. His blonde hair didn't move as he fought, while his eyes turned into a hardened blue. Then he saw that Aezon didn't have a halo. "Hey, you're not dead! How did you get here?"

"It's none of your business. Do you want to give up now? This fight is mine."

"I wouldn't be so confident. How about I turn it up a notch?" That being said, Goku turned into a super saiyan, causing his eyes to turn a turquoise color while his hair turned golden and stood up on end. Aezon trembled at the power increase. _How can this be? He's more than doubled his power! There's no way I'll be able to keep pace…maybe it's time I gave my own light show._

"Let's do this," Aezon said to himself, powering up his own ki. Soon, his golden ki had reached its maximum, enshrouding his whole body. His hair ruffled with the intensity of the energy. However, it was still not enough to compete with Goku. "Nice trick," he commented somewhat warily. "So what do you call it?"

"This is a super saiyan," he said confidently.

_Did he just say 'saiyan'? But I thought they were all left on Earth? And how can he be so powerful yet already be dead? He doesn't look that old…I'm going to have to kill this guy, no matter what it takes._

Aezon went on the attack again, but Goku moved much faster than he had before, countering Aezon by sidestepping in mid air and landing a kidney punch. He doubled over in pain as he fell to the ground. Apparently, being a super saiyan also made you a lot stronger.

"You need to settle down," Goku said as he landed away from his opponent. "You're fighting too recklessly."

He struggled to get to his feet, but the pain was too much. All Aezon could do was watch in horror as Goku executed his will.

"You're a good fighter, Aezon, but no match for me. I'm going to finish the fight, unless you want to quit."

"Never!" he yelled in defiance. _This is so stupid. I can't even move!_

"Fine then," he yelled, "but don't say I didn't warn you. Ka…me…" Goku went into a weird stance, putting his hands next to his hip, creating a blue ball of energy.

_Perfect, just perfect! Now I can be finished just like my father did! How can this get any worse?! Ugh, this is so stupid! I will not lose to this guy! I'm must win, at all costs! I'm though with all this crap!_

"Ha…me…"

Suddenly, he felt a chord ring through his whole body. It felt wonderful, the vibrations going through his whole being. He tapped into that chord, let the warmth spread through his whole body. Now all he had to do was release it.

"HA!" Goku now had his hands in front of him, with one heel on top of the other.

"No more!" shouted Aezon, increasing his power at an alarming rate.

Goku felt the power increase coming from him, but it was too late to dodge the kamehameha wave, striking Aezon with full force. He attempted to block it, but it was no use. A loud explosion erupted and set the dust rolling across the plain. It was then that Goku realized that there was a small crowd of fighters that had been watching him.

He turned back to were he had attacked Aezon, but to his dismay, there was no body. "Where could you have gone?" He whispered to himself. Then he felt it, a huge power level directly behind him.

"Did you really think it was over already, Goku? This fight is just beginning."


	12. A Fight with No Finish

AN- ok, I know that I stopped right in the middle of a fight, but do you know how freaking long that chapter would have been if I didn't? And besides, would you all prefer a longer fight or a short one? Exactly my point. There is a purpose to having two chapters of this fight. Don't worry; this chapter is definitely worth the short wait.

Chapter 11…A Fight with No Finish.

Goku felt it. It was just raw energy that was coming from behind him. He didn't need to look to know it was Aezon. But when he did, he was taken aback somewhat.

The person that now stood before him was definitely his opponent, but changes had come over his appearance. His blonde hair was now streaked with a dark red while it also streaked his ki. On his finger nails were etches of red, but not as defined. The most surprising change was Aezon's eyes: they were a dark, ancient red, with an unbelievable depth to them.

"I see you have your own transformations. You're making this fight better by the second," said Goku, grinning.

Aezon replied by giving his own grin, the one he did whenever he felt that he had an edge. "I'm so glad you think that. Allow me to demonstrate my new power. This is a new technique I've been practicing. Perhaps you would like to be its first victim." With that said he put his arm out slightly with fingers outstretched, palm facing Goku. Next he closed his bottom two fingers. Ki began to surge from the outstretch fingers, gathering in strength. Lightning soon began to crackle around Aezon's hand.

"Are you prepared, Goku?"

"Give me your best shot," he said confidently.

Aezon chuckled_. Goku has no idea what I'm about to do. Finally my kind shall be avenged!_ "Drill Cannon!" he yelled, connecting his two opened fingers and thumb while he pointed towards Goku. Three separate ki waves appeared, but were circling each other while connecting at a point.

Goku frowned in concentration. As he was about to be struck, he deflected the ki blast out into space.

"What! How is that possible!" Aezon screamed, not believing what he had just seen.

"I am impressed, Aezon, but you could have killed me! Now you're making this fight serious. But I had no idea you could manipulate your power that way. You'd like Piccolo. He has a very similar technique."

"Shut up!"

Goku focused on Aezon. He was serious about the fight now. There was no way he was going to lose. He took off toward him, catching Aezon off guard and landing a direct punch to the face. Aezon merely grinned as he grabbed Goku's arm and threw him into the wall, causing it to crack 1. Goku shrugged it off like nothing as he reengaged with Aezon. They were now flying rapidly though the air, each trying to get the upper hand. Aezon soon caught one of Goku's fist and then the other.

Now it was Goku's turn to grin as he put his knee directly under his opponent's chin. Aezon let go, but was hit hard in the gut, spiraling directly toward the ground, creating a small crater.

Aezon opened his eyes to find an array of small ki blasts coming his way. His eyes widened as he made an attempt to protect himself.

Goku looked down to where he had launched his attack. Aezon was still standing, but with numerous bruises now. "Why do you want me dead, Aezon? I'm already dead! If I die now, I won't even exist anymore! I couldn't even be wished back with the dragonballs!"

"Dragonballs?" he asked, breathing heavily. "You can wish people back to life?" Curiousness was beginning to overcome him.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to if you kill me. Why are you trying to, Aezon?"

His face hardened instantly. "Your kind deserves it, Goku," he said coldly. "You will pay for the sins of your race."

"Huh? But what did the saiyan's ever do to you? There's only two full blooded saiyan's left!"

"Yeah, but I'm the only one left of my kind, Goku," he said, getting his point across. "Your kind helped in the massacre of mine. My father, my whole family, was victim to the suffering that the saiyan's caused."

"Hey, wait a sec', so you really think that's my fault? Whatever it is, I'm sorry it ever happened! We don't have to fight," Goku pleaded.

"Yes, we do," he growled, flaring out his ki. He launched himself towards Goku, only to find an after-image.

"Over here!" Turning to look, Aezon caught a full-fledged fist in his face. To make matters worse, Goku caught his foot and threw him to the ground, making yet another small crater.

Aezon stood up to find Goku rushing for him. He quickly threw his arm back. "Gravitron Bomb!" he yelled. Goku caught the attack, but Aezon was already on the move, kicking Goku from behind into the ground. Aezon charged up for his next attack. He started launching small ki blasts into the crater, making it even larger.

Dust covered the area, impairing Aezon's vision. From within the crater, Goku's kamehameha wave made its way toward him. Expecting it, he easily dodged the attack.

Goku teleported out of the crater, his gi in shreds. He was searching franticly for his opponent. Suddenly, Aezon was in front of him, punching Goku directly in the gut, but was countered when Goku spun around and kicked Aezon right in the head.

Aezon recovered quickly to find Goku glaring at him. He was starting to question if really could beat Goku now. There were very similar in power, although he honestly thought he had more. He was getting more confident as the fight went on.

"Why don't you give up?" Goku asked, aware of all the fighters now observing them. Safety was starting to become an issue for him.

"Why should I? I am going to avenge my kind, Goku. You know this."

"Listen, Aezon," he said harshly. "You're a very good fighter with lots of potential, but you will never reach your maximum without the right training. Why not settle our differences. We could learn much from each other. Besides, surely you can see by now that you can't win."

"Actually, "replied Aezon, "I was thinking that you would see it the other way. There's no way that you can win." The fight picked up again, becoming just brief flashes of light. King Kai hadn't thought it was possible to move that fast at a super saiyan level.

After an intense minute that seemed like an hour, the two fighters appeared on the ground. Both were breathing heavily with one knee on the ground.

"Wow, you're really tough, Aezon," panted Goku. "But how about I take it up to the next level!"

"What?" Aezon said wearily. Goku stood up now and powered up to super saiyan two. Lightning sparkled around his body as all of Goku's hair stood up on end except for one lock. Aezon dropped his jaw at the power increase that he felt.

"Nice trick," he mocked, trying to sound confident with little success.

"This is going beyond a super saiyan, otherwise called a super saiyin two," Goku said calmly, crossing his arms.

"Damn it, how many levels are there?"

"Actually, I'm not quite sure," he answered. "I haven't tried going beyond a super saiyin two."

"I would prefer not to find out," he said as sweat started to trickle down into his eye. _I'm getting too tired to deal with this. I don't know if I can keep fighting at this level of intensity._

Goku looked at Aezon with a concerned but deadly look. "Give up, Aezon. You could become one of the strongest fighters in the universe with the right training," he said with complete sincerity. "Otherwise, you will be going to go visit hell."

Aezon though about it. Garki's letter came to his mind. 'You must not die'. _No matter what I do, I must not die. If I'm going to give in, I might as well take advantage of the situation._

"I will fold," Aezon said. "But only on one condition." He powered down to his normal state as he stood up.

"What is it?" Goku asked, remaining in his powered up state.

Aezon took his time deliberately, wanting to take in the moment. He tried to suppress a grin, but it showed considerably. "I have been trained all of my life, but never have I fought someone as strong as you. You are much stronger than I am, Goku. I will stop fighting you if and only if…" Aezon took in a deep breathe, and slowly exhaled it before continuing. "Only if you let me train with you."

Both King Kai's and Goku's jaw dropped to the ground as they stared at Aezon.

AN- 1) yeah, the wall didn't break because it's magically enhanced so it won't break easily. Trust me; they would have to rebuild it a million times it wasn't enhanced. Good chapter though, huh? Hope you liked it.


	13. An Invitation

AN- I know it's been a while, but I'm almost finished with the book itself. And then….well, you'll just have to find out. Chapters should come out about once a week after spring break, but please bear with me. The story moves right along in the next few chapters.

Chapter 12…An Invitation

Goku powered down to his normal form, letting out a sigh of relief. "Is that all? I mean, no more fighting?" He was shocked by the sudden change in character. King Kai actually started to drool.

"Don't be deceived. I will come back to fight you. Even if it means fighting you everyday until I do. There is much I could learn from you, Goku. You're a very experienced fighter. I was never to gain the upper hand against you. But I will become better. Perhaps one day I'll be too powerful for you too handle." Aezon grinned at this notion. "Perhaps," he added.

"This is great!" Goku said with usual enthusiasm. "You gave me a good fight, but now if we train together, just think of how much stronger we'll become!"

King Kai seemed to awake from his trance. "What! He was trying to kill you, and now you're going to _train_ with him? Are you crazy?"

"Well, I assume he would only fight me when he's at his best. And if he really wanted to defeat me, he would wait till I was also at my best. Isn't that right?"

Yeah, I guess. You're strong, Goku. But one day, I will defeat you." Aezon's stomach gave a large growl. He promptly fell to his knees. "If you don't mind, I could really use something to eat. I haven't eaten properly in months."

"Um, well, sure," Goku replied.

"And I think I'll need a new gi, but that isn't too much of a problem."

"That's it?" King Kai screamed. "You're just going to switch sides? It doesn't make sense!"

"You know, bug face," Aezon said as insultingly as possible, "I was never evil to begin with. Therefore, I never really switched sides."

Goku swore he saw steam coming out of King Kai's head.

Aezon was giving everything he had into training with Goku. But it was never enough. He was in his transformed state with weights on his feet and hands, including a weighted vest. Aezon threw punches at Goku as fast as he could, but he managed to dodge every one. It was becoming quite frustrating.

With a yell of anger he stopped and powered up his ki. He launched fifty small ki blasts at Him in quick succession. Goku deflected every one. Aezon fell to his knees, gasping for air. He was very tired. They had been doing this for an hour without break.

"Is that the best you've got?" Goku said. "I could go on for at least another hour"

Aezon forced himself up and continued training. He would go to point of almost dying if it would make him stronger.

"The only thing left is your technique," Goku said.

"What about it?"

"Well, your ki attacks. You need to refine them. There a little sloppy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just have to concentrate them more."

"What about giving them a distinct shape," Goku suggested.

"What do you mean?" Aezon asked. He had honestly never thought about giving his attacks shape. They were what they were.

"Form an attack instead of just letting it happen. Watch." Goku went into his most famed stance. A blue ball of energy immediately formed in his hands. "Ka me ha me ha!" he yelled, sending off his attack into the sky. Aezon was impressed. It was a powerful attack.

"Now you try, Aezon."

Aezon threw his arm back and closed his eyes. A golden ball formed wildly around his hands, but soon became calm. Once it did this, it actually became bigger. After several moments, it was beaming with energy. Aezon opened his eyed.

"Gravitron bomb!" he yelled, throwing his attack into open space.

"Very good," Goku complimented. "Now imagine using that technique in a _real _fight!"

"Goku," he interrupted. "I need to make my drill cannon sharper. Can you help me?"

A large block stood in front of Aezon. He inspected it critically. "How do you now it isn't just a normal lead block?" he asked, tapping his knuckle on the side of it.

"Trust me. This block can stand most ki attacks. It's ki enhanced. It will take in all energy unless it's very sharp."

"We'll see," muttered Aezon, flying back one hundred yards. When he landed he threw a small ki blast towards it. The block absorbed the energy when it struck. Goku wasn't lying.

Aezon extended his thumb, index, and middle fingers from his right hand. Energy soon crackled at his open fingertips. After a moment, they literally sparkled.

"Let's see how tough this block really is," he muttered. He pointed his hand at the lead block, connecting his open fingers and thumb. The three separate ki formed a single point while spiraling around in the tail, just like a drill.

The attack struck the block with surprising force. It seemed to struggle against the surface, battling against the absorbance of the lead. The attack started to wane until Aezon increased the power of the cannon. Then it quite easily burst through the other side of the block.

"Hmm," Goku hummed. "It seems a lot like Piccolo's special beam cannon. Even he might be impressed."

Who's Piccolo?" Aezon asked, landing gently beside Goku. His curiousity had got the better of him.

"You'd like him," he answered. "He has a very similar technique. Although he hasn't been able to use it much lately. It's too bad we can't just face normal bad guys. Then again, I wonder how much Piccolo has been training? Hmm…"

"How did you achieve level two?" Aezon blurted out. He needed to get to the next level, if there was one. Anything that would give him power.

"Training, I guess. But Gohan did it instinctively when he fought Cell. I knew he could do it."

"Who's Gohan?"

"Gohan is my son. He ascended to super saiyan two in the fight against Cell. He was able to regenerate himself with just a single cell. But Gohan did it."

"You have a son," Aezon wondered, inspecting Goku. He couldn't put a finger on his age.

"Yeah, I do. I have a whole family to be proud of." Goku looked at Aezon with a weird look on his face. "Why are you here, Aezon?"

Aezon looked down at his feet. He wasn't very sure of the answer himself. "Goku, I am the last of my kind. I barely even know what I am, or how my race became extinct. That's why I came here. But I still haven't found out the answers."

King Kai was nearby, listening intently. He had always wondered what Aezon's true intentions were.

"When I came here, it was about killing you, and getting stronger. I was headed to a planet called Earth, were my ship's computer said the last surviving saiyan's lived. But now I'm here, training with you instead of fighting you. I don't know anymore. Saiyan's killed my father, Goku. But now, I'm just not sure of what to do. At times, it seems like the weight of my race is on my shoulders. I cannot die, for their sake."

"How long have you been here?" Goku asked.

"I don't know anymore. Each time I look in the mirror, I look the same. It seems like I don't age." Aezon thought for a minute. "How many saiyans are left, Goku?"

"It's just me and Vegeta. Our sons are only half saiyan."

Aezon jumped slightly at the sound of Vegeta's name. _That's who those two saiyan's mentioned._ "Show me Vegeta. I want to talk to him."

"Ok, but I'm warning you. Vegeta is just as strong as me. You'll need to be prepared. Actually, why don't you visit earth sometime. It would do you good to meet some of my friends."

Aezon thought about the offer. "Let me get back to you on that."


	14. The Calling

AN-hehe. I'm having so much fun…oh, anyways, updates should come out pretty frequently now. I've actually finished writing it down in my notebook, so chapters should start flying out. This is the part of the story where the actual "story" starts to happen. I like writing longer stories. I feel it gives more information and background. But anyways, thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 13.

Chapter 13…The Calling

Aezon couldn't understand himself. He was befriending someone from the race who killed his father. It just wasn't making sense anymore. He of all people should hate Goku's guts, but instead, he was seriously considering an offer to go visit earth. The invitation alone was troubling. Why would he want to visit earth? Was it because he wanted to fight Vegeta, or was it because he was homesick?

Either way, he was just striving to become a better fighter. It was always his dream, to be the best on Netiga. Then he found out there was much more out there than just Netiga. Now it was more for the sake of his father, but he really did want to become stronger. He would fight everyday if it would make him stronger. Fighting with Goku was, by far, the best. Even Goku started noticing improvements. The worst part for Aezon was that Goku always seemed to be a step ahead. Perhaps what the saiyans said on Netiga was true. "We saiyans get stronger with every fight." Aezon had seen little improvement from Goku, but he had suspicions that he was holding back the majority of his power. Aezon was beginning to feel that Goku had another 'hidden power' that he wasn't aware of.

"Hey Aezon," said Goku happily, suddenly appearing in front of him. Aezon was quite surprised, literally falling from his hammock.

"Can't you be any more discreet?" he asked, sitting up in the grass.

"There's no need to," he said, smiling. "Anybody could have gone by without you noticing. Anyways, are you ready?"

"You know me," Aezon said, smirking foolishly. "I'm always ready."

With that, they started a quick sparring match.

Fighting with Goku had taken its toll on Aezon's body. However, he felt that the planet actually healed him when he slept. Therefore, he took quick naps whenever he could, since there seemed to be no night on the kai planet. It was during one of these naps that Aezon got quite an unexpected message.

Aezon- said a voice in his head. _This is weird_, he thought. _I'm hearing voices in my head._

Aezon- it said again. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Shin._

You would be correct.- _Ah! You can read my thoughts?_

Well, actually, you're saying them aloud. Now listen, Aezon. I have a proposition for you. Do you remember when I first trained you?-

_Yeah. That was some pretty interesting training. Are you going to complete my training, or do you want a lesson?_ Shin chuckled.

No. This is much more serious. Meet me as soon as possible. It's very important, Aezon.-

_Alright, I'll leave now._ Aezon opened his eyes to find Goku training with large weights. King Kai was watching him throw numerous punches and kicks against an invisible opponent.

"Goku," he yelled. Goku stopped and looked in his direction. "I must go. It was useful to me for you training with me. I would like to visit Earth sometime, perhaps, when you get wished back to life. I wish to have another fight with you."

"Ok," replied Goku, giving him a thumbs and an ear to ear grin.

"I will find you when I'm ready, Goku. Until then, good luck with your tournament." With that, he took flight to the Supreme kai's secret training grounds.

"What is it, Shin? I was almost beginning to enjoy fighting someone who was a lot stronger than I was."

The Supreme Kai grinned slightly at his remark. "There has been rumors been going around about your presence here, Aezon. Especially from the North Kai. He's been very suspicious about what you are. Although Goku does not know the history of your race, North Kai is beginning to put the pieces together. He most likely knows as much as I do. He fears that you will learn of your true power and go on destroying the universe. He believes that you will become evil in time, and become too powerful for even myself or Goku to stop."

"Goku is still a lot stronger than me," he said. "He has never shown me his real power."

"Also," he continued, "some of the older fighters died at the hands of your kind. They find it insulting to see you here. They know what you are, and if they find you, they would surely seek revenge. Most fighters and all of the kai, including myself, will not forgive the destruction that you kind caused. However, I also know that the Shakoru never did anything without having an excellent reason."

"So how much do you know? Are you going to tell me about my past and this power of mine?"

"No," he said shortly. He was looking into Aezon's eyes. Shin's were hard as steel, uncharacteristically, while Aezon's were flickering from different shades of blue. "However, I do have a proposition for you. Since I cannot put you back where you belong due to the kai's, and that I cannot leave you be unwatched, you can keep your life by working for me. I want you to find and hunt down beings that I feel are not worthy of life."

"So I'll be something like your personal mercenary."

"Exactly."

"And if I don't succeed," Aezon asked, crossing his arms.

"Then I will be forced to have you killed. I'm sorry, Aezon. There's nothing I can do."

_Great. Be Shin's mercenary or die. Wonderful._

"Fine. I accept your offer. What do you want me to do?"

"I should warn you, being my mercenary has unbelievable risks and is quite overwhelming. This is not just a mere job. You will hold this position for a hundred years, or until you die. This is a calling. Once you start, you may never turn back. Do you accept to fight the ways of evil?"

Aezon took in a deep breathe. "Yes."

"It's going to be more work than you think. You will be trained the oldest techniques by the wisest fighters. They will be sophisticated and perfected. You will face dangers that are beyond your imagination. You will most likely be killed in your first twenty years of servitude. If you succeed, I may be able to pardon you by convincing the other kai's that you are not dangerous. In time, perhaps."

"There isn't much that scares me," Aezon replied. "Learning about myself is sometimes scary enough."

Shin chuckled. "You still have much to learn. We shall begin your training. Don't be fooled; it is very difficult."

"Nothing can be more difficult than fighting Goku," he said instinctively.

He looked back towards Aezon. "Don't be arrogant. There is much more to being a mercenary than you think.

The Supreme Kai took off, leading the way to Aezon's unforeseeable future.


	15. Supreme Kai's Other Student

AN- ok, I've been getting questions on how Aezon manages to keep up with Goku. 1) Aezon's transformation is actually more effective than a super saiyan, but weaker than super saiyan two. 2) Goku was holding back A LOT while fighting him. I've also been asked about Aezon's training. I'll give you a hint…sequel

Chapter 14…Supreme Kai's Other Student

"And this," Goku said, lightning crackling around his body, "is going beyond an ascended saiyan. HA!"

Babidi and Buu could only watch in astonishment as Goku slowly began to transform. His eyebrows disappeared as his hair grew down to the back of his knees. Power surged through him, as if there wasn't enough of his body to contain it. Power was flowing around him now, turning to face his opponents.

On a planet far away, Aezon awoke to find himself sensing an enourmous power. _Who is that? Such power, yet…so far away. I can't imagine anyone having such incredible power. How can anyone be so strong? So vast…I wonder if Goku is near that power…I should see Supreme Kai about this. He tends to have his hands in things like this. But first, I should finish my training…

* * *

_

It was the first day after Aezon's training. He had grown much older, although his appearance didn't show it. Time was inconsequential when he was training. The technique's he learned were old and complicated. But he had learned much. It was time he visited Supreme Kai. He closed his eyes in meditation, clearing his mind. It was fairly easy to find Shin's ki signature. He had now done it hundreds of times during training. Curiously enough, there was also an unrecognizable ki that was very strong. All the more reason for him to check in with Shin.

Aezon locked in on the ki, then released himself from one location to the next.

* * *

Gohan was still struggling with the z sword. Although it didn't seem as awkward as before, he was still having trouble with the sheer weight of the sword. Shin and Kibito watched intensely as Gohan swung the sword and tried to stay on his feet.

Quite unexpectedly, all three felt a source appear not too far from they were. They turned to see who had come.

Eyes widening slightly in acknowledgement, the Supreme Kai started powering an attack. "Ha!" he screamed as he sent it towards the unknown source. There was a flash of light before it came hurdling back towards them.

"Watch out!" yelled Gohan, firing a ki blast to neutralize the attack. Shin had an approving look on his face. "Who was that?"

"An old acquaintance," Shin answered. "He is much stronger than I thought he would be. But that is to be expected. But I hadn't known him to be able to deflect back my shockwave technique." _But then again, I did start teaching it to him. He knows the basics of the attack. He has improved his technique greatly._

Out of nowhere, a fighter appeared before them. He wore a hooded black cape that fell down to his ankles. Strapped around his back was a large broadsword. His spiky blonde hair fell just below his face but kept off his shoulders. His expression was somewhat of a smirky grin, mismatching his calm blue eyes. Was surprised Gohan the most was his height. He stood barely above his chin.

"Long time no see," he said, nodding his to Shin. His voice seemed to not have matured completely.

"I'm busy right now, if you don't mind," Shin said bluntly, slightly irritated by the intruder.

"You never told me you had multiple students," he shot back, crossing his arms.

"He isn't really my student. Aren't you supposed to be training? Last time I saw you, you were quite preoccupied."

"I have learned much since then. For example, I finished my training."

"Already?" Shin said sincerely. He seemed quite interested now.

"Excuse me if I interrupt, but who are you?" Gohan asked.

"You may call him Triad," the Supreme Kai explained. "Enemies aren't allowed to know his true identity."

"Why is that?"

"One, for he is young. Two, for he is short. And three…"

"For he is dangerous," Triad finished, widening his grin.

"He has also become quite insulting."

"Well gee, you don't look that tough to me," Gohan said, unimpressed.

Triad shot a look at Gohan that could've killed. Gohan swore he saw his eyes flicker red. "It is not wise to insult me," he said warningly.

"And it would be foolish to underestimate me," Gohan shot back.

"Listen," said Shin authoritatively. "If you two want to settle this, why not hold a friendly match? No weapons," he added, looking a Triad's sword.

"So be it," triad said, unbolting his sword and discarding his cloak. Underneath was an all black fighting gi with a red sash. His pale skin gleamed in the sunshine. Gohan went to his fighting stance.

Triad didn't bother waiting for Gohan to react, quickly throwing a punch into Gohan's face. Quite surprised and taken off guard, Gohan flew back until taking Triad head on.

Their fists were a blur as the attempted to hit each other. Finally, Gohan got the upper hand and put a well placed kick into Triad's gut, forcing the wind out of him. His eyes widened in horror as Gohan disappeared and attack his kidneys. He counted several seconds of pain before being slammed into the ground. He slowly forced himself to a standing position.

Taking a breather, Triad reappeared behind Gohan and launched his own attack, pummeling him to the ground. Gohan stood up quickly, massaging his neck.

"You're much faster than I thought," he commented.

"As are you."

"I'm going to make this quick," Gohan replied. In an instant, he transformed into a super saiyan. Triad was visibly shocked.

"You're a saiyan?" he asked, controlling his emotions.

"Yeah, I am. How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my sources," he explained. "Now, let me show you something." Triad's eyes turned an unearthly read as maroon ki began to streak his own golden energy. With a resounding flash of light, his hair became streaked with red, as did his fingertips. His power increase was somewhat greater than Gohan's.

Now Gohan was taken aback. He hadn't known many normal fighters to have the ability to transform. Triad had become quite dangerous now. Gohan wasn't going to take any chances.

"I don't suppose you wouldn't mind telling me why you're with Supreme Kai, would you?" Triad asked casually, shifting to a relaxed position.

"I was brought here to train with the z sword and kill Buu," Gohan explained, remaining his fighting stance. "How do you know the Supreme Kai?"

"Who's Buu?" he asked, evading the question.

"Buu is the evil being coming to destroy the universe. I must not allow him to succeed. I am our last hope." Gohan said this with such seriousness that it sent chills up Triad's spine.

He squinted his eyes, as if trying to think, then looking down and silently cursing.

Triad powered down, grabbing his sword and cape before walking over to Gohan, who had also powered down.

"I will not fight you any longer today," he said regrettably. "It would do injustice to your father. And I'm particularly not in the mood for hurting you. Besides, you seem a bit rusty. You're too edgy. Perhaps I will fight you again when you are stronger."

"What?" Gohan asked, confused. "How do you dad?"

"It's a long story," he explained. "Maybe I'll tell it to you someday. As for now, you should return to your training. You're the last hope, remember?"

"What are you?" Gohan asked.

"For your sake, I'm just a mercenary."

"Huh? But how do I know you're not evil?"

"You'd have to know my employer. Now you must excuse me, I have business to attend to." With that being said, Triad calmly walked over to Shin.

"Now," he whispered, "what about my first mission?"

AN- hehe, I'm evil. Sorry for the short fight, but this book is over twenty-five chapters long! Just hold in there, ok? Sorry for errors. They will be fixed eventually.


	16. New Mission

AN- I figured it's going to take me a little bit to get this whole thing on the internet. If I want it on by the end of this month, I need to update every two days. We shall see.

Chapter 15…New Mission

"You said you had a new mission for me," Aezon said, tapping his head. "Could you be any more discreet?"

"I felt it necessary to speak to you that way so you would listen to me," Shin said.

"Funny, I almost thought you were joking," he complained sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke, Aezon." Triad gave Shin a hard look. He was all business now. "I have my hands full with Buu right now, so I can't have other things complicating the matter at hand. I need you to go disperse of these threats. They're causing much more trouble than they should be."

"I don't want to go baby-sit, Shin. That's why I have the banishing sword. Or did you not notice?"

"Yes I noticed, and I am quite impressed you were able to receive it. You must be a decent swordsman at that. But you won't be baby-sitting. I see your strength has greatly improved, but it won't be enough to complete this mission alone. You will need to recruit someone. Goku is unavailable," he said quickly. "This mission is dangerous, so pick wisely."

"Alright," Aezon replied seriously. "What are the details?"

"Listen closely, for I will only say this once. There is a demon pact called Orion. It is composed of three very powerful rogue demon lords. Each one has a history of brutality cruelty long enough to fill a whole week's worth of time. This is also no walk in the park as each one is over three thousand years old. They will show you know mercy.

"Majh is a demon from the underground, dealing with everything that is criminal and sinister. It is said that anyone who speaks bad words against him does not live very long.

"Rama is also a part of Orion. No one has ever seen him, but it is rumored that he is beautiful to the point of deadly, even for men.

"The last demon lord is called 'The Drake'. His true name is never spoken, and no one even sees a glimpse of him. It's also rumored that he intends to take over a good deal of Kai's control.

"You must stop him at all costs. I can't lose control in this universe. They have already begun invading several galaxies. Get rid of them and we will discuss your pardon. At the very least, you'll get a break from training."

"And if I fail?" Aezon asked.

"Then you will die and the whole universe will be in pandemonium."

Gohan leaned over to Kibito. "What are they talking about," he asked innocently.

"Business,' he answered bluntly.

"Is that all Triad asked grimly.

"Yes," answered Supreme Kai. "It was last reported that Orion was in sector 13 M. I want them out of commission. If they succeed, we will never know the meaning of peace again. Do you understand?"

Aezon didn't like having such a dangerous mission for his first one, but he didn't have much choice in the matter either. "Yeah, I understand."

Good. It would be wise to start your mission as soon as possible." Aezon turned to leave. "Oh, and Aezon."

"Yeah?" ha replied, looking back over his shoulder.

"Don't come back if you fail." He only nodded his head in response. With his conversation finished, he closed his eyes and disappeared.

"What was that all about," Gohan wondered.

"I was having some nuisances taken care of. Come, Gohan," Shin said. "Let us continue.

* * *

Aezon reappeared at his lowly hut. He would need very few items, but that was the last of his worries. What was more important was who he would recruit to help him. And it was becoming more and more difficult. No one on the planet, let alone the universe, was supposed to know of his existence.

He sat down and meditated, calming his nerves. _Maybe it's time I take a trip. It would do me good to visit some old friends. But what will he say? I have been gone such a long time now. He may have turned against me after all this time._

_Oh, it's no use. I'll never get anything done if I just keep asking 'what if'. There's no one else who will be somewhat willing to help me._

Aezon opened his eyes. He knew what he had to do.

Living in the next dimension was quite interesting, but it had depleted almost all of his possessions. Not even his spare pocket change could be found, let alone his original pair of clothes that he wore when he came. His hut was already barren as it is. All he found that would be useful was just a handful of things.

After gathering everything he needed, which took all of but four minutes, he closed his eyes and started searching for a particular ki signature. Surprisingly, he found it was much more difficult to locate than he thought. _Where is it? It couldn't have just disappeared. It's impossible for it to just remove its ki signature. Maybe it's farther away than I thought._

Aezon started to feel demoralized. _There's no way it can't be there. I would know if it wasn't. Why can't I find it!_ He was about to give up in frustration when he noticed something familiar. But he couldn't quite place where he had felt it before. However, he knew that he had a lead.

_Ah ha! Of course! Now I know what you are! You're very close to what I was looking for. I can finally go and recruit my help. He'll be a little surprised once he sees me, but that's just a chance I'll have to take._

Aezon now had a lock on his target. He wouldn't lose it now. He stood up and gathered his things.

_Here I come, Lynia,_ he thought. _Moon of Netiga._


	17. Home, For Some

AN- wow, this is a quick update. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. But be happy for the update. Yay!

Chapter 16…Home, For Some

It had been too long since she had last seen her son. Everyday was painful beyond belief. Even the simplest of talk could break her fragile state. She herself barely had enough will to work and survive. It was astonishing that she wasn't dead yet from stress.

Only one thing still held firm in her life; a present, given to her by her lost son. It was the only way she knew he was still alive. At times it glowed red, but it never shattered. Not even the jewelers could break its mystical surface. "An unbreakable and invaluable jewel," she had recalled them saying. Useless rabble. She never went back again.

Life had been rough since he left. She now lived by herself in her lonely little home, working just enough to pay the bills and buy food for the week. It was almost ironic. She worked five days a week to live; other lived to work five days a week. It was the Netigan way of life. Amazing how attitudes could differ, though. It was also reflective upon their lives. She lived quite dismally while others led happy lives.

Her life was depressing, to say the least. She looked over at the crystal on her dresser. It seemed so fragile yet she knew it was harder than any diamond. The crystal was her most precious possession. She studied it earnestly from her bed, hoping that the endless years of waiting for his return would soon end.

* * *

Aezon had never been on Lynia before, but he had studied the moons of Netiga during the time he was in school. Netiga was a medium-sized planet, but it had very disproportional moons. Lynia, the larger of the two, was actually considered by many scientists to be a sister planet, with Netiga and itself revolving about each other in a dance. If he recalled correctly, finds were being confirmed when he left school. Lynia was about eight percent of the size of Netiga.

Taking this onto consideration, the other moon, Centro, could be considered the "Shared" moon, as its orbit was in the center of the larger planets. Its name even came from the fact that was always in the center of the two. Thankfully, advanced science had allowed people to live and prosper on all three planets. Fortunately, no civil war had broken out between the moons and Netiga.

Lynia had an enhanced gravity shield system on its south pole, creating gravity similar to Netiga's. Although slightly smaller, Lynia still held an important value of the tri-planet system with being an intergalactic space station.

Aezon had never visited before, and he wasn't quite sure what it would be like. As it turned out, it was extremely business-like. Tiny little shops lined the streets with customers going to and fro. There must have been millions of items in different colored bags from each shop. That being said, moving quickly would be near impossible without flying, which would make him an easy target to pick out. On the other hand, moving through the crowd also wouldn't be a synch. His long protruding sword stuck out like a sore thumb. Plus his black robe and dark fighting gi would stick out against the wide array of colors. But Aezon had another idea. He would wait until dark before he traveled, being concealed by the shadows.

Then he would find the monastery. They were the ones who conducted the census on all three planets, therefore allowing him to find his recruit. It was very important that he find him soon so he would have at least a little time to visit Netiga.

The monastery was on the northern plain, located about several hours northwest from where he was. For once in his life, Aezon was very grateful for paying attention in geography class. If he wanted to make it there before the early sunrise, however, he would have to begin as soon as night fell.

* * *

To his disgust, it took the better part of the night to get to the monastery. This was mainly due because Aezon had trouble finding it in the dark. The fact that he had gotten lost probably contributed to that the most, however. The monastery consisted of several large buildings with a sanctuary connected to the main square. The bell rang hollowly as the sun rose over the hills.

He entered the main building and confronted a large secretary desk, where a lone nun sat it silence. She had stacks of paper neatly organized shuffling through one of them attentively. After a moment, she finally became aware of his presence.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes," Aezon answered, relieved to be at his destination. "I need to find a friend. Could you look up a man by the name of Ronald Stow?"

"Let me see what I can do," she said, turning to a file cabinet. "May I inquire as to why you are looking for him?"

"Yes, actually you may. I haven't seen him since my childhood."

"Why, it can't be that long. You don't look a day over eighteen."

"Looks may be deceiving," Aezon answered. After several minutes, she finally pulled out a file.

"Hmm…it says here that he was last located on a ship that was called the Galaxy Seven, which was owned by…" she turned the page," Aezon Khitari. He his last known location is unknown, but Ronald Stow was last seen here on Lynia."

"Is there any more information?" Aezon asked. "Surely you must have his current whereabouts." Lack of sleep was beginning to where on his patience.

"Yes, it says here that Stow changed his name Remus Heart. There's no more in the file besides that. If you want, I can call Heart right now for you."

Now Aezon was confused. "You mean you can call him right now?"

"Well sure. In fact, he's here."

"Here? What do you mean by 'here'?"

"Remus Heart is right here in the monastery. I can call his chambers if you wish."

"What, is he hurt from fighting or something?" Worry began to creep up upon Aezon.

"No, no, you are mistaken. If you just go down that hallway," she said, pointing to his left," you'll find in the courtyard beyond the double doors. You can't miss him. He's the only one out there at this time of day."

"Thank you" he mumbled as he made his way down the hallway. It was rather plain to the point of being dull. There were no pictures or paintings, and the walls were painted white. The only thing was doors with numbers. At the end were the double doors the nun had told him about.

He quickly opened them and went out into the courtyard where a single lamp was lit in the center. On the opposite side was a monk sitting on a bench, meditating. There was a slight breeze so he pulled his hood up, completely revealing the pummel of his sword. _Great. I came looking for a recruit and now I find this stupid monk. Well, I might as well have some fun with him._

As he approached, the monk said," I am sorry, but mercenaries are not welcome here at this temple. Please leave or I will force you to."

Aezon stopped himself before forming a peculiar grin on his face. He had found who he was looking for, but then again, he wasn't quite the same. The monk had a large staff with a clouded white orb on top, matching his robes.

"And I would say," Aezon said," that this is no way to treat your guests."

The monk's eyes were open now as he studied the interloper. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Oh come on," Aezon said. "Don't you remember me, Rocky?" He dropped his hood, revealing his face.

The monk's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped slightly in astonishment.


	18. Change of Ways

AN- ok, I know this may seem kind of weird for me to say this, but I'm actually one update behind. Oh well. I'm still updating like mad. Here's chapter 17.

Chapter 17…Change of Ways

"Aezon, you dog," he said, getting a better look at his friend as Aezon lowered his hood. "My, my, you haven't changed a bit. I have so many questions to ask you."

"Yeah, I know," he said somewhat sheepishly.

"Where have you been all this time? You and the Supreme Kai just left me on galaxy Seven to fend for myself."

"Yes, I know, but I have learned much since I was away."

"But how did you get here? There hasn't been a docking here for days. And I presume you didn't get money to buy a ship."

"Yes, well, like I said. I have learned many things when I was with the Supreme Kai. What have you done since I left?"

Remus Heart put a serious look on his face. "I am not the same as I was. I thought it was necessary to change my name when I joined the monastery."

"What?" Aezon chuckled. "You joined? You really have changed. You look a lot older. You have that weird looking tattoo on your forehead, along with no hair. Do you want me to call you Remus?"

"Yes," he answered solemnly, frowning upon his friend's criticism. "I joined the monastery for good reason. I trained fervently until I returned here to Lynia. I went here to find my life's mission."

"And what would that be?" Aezon was honestly curious.

"I am a demon hunter, first class." Remus wasn't quite sure his friend would believe him, but to his surprise, he remained serious and pleased.

"Good. We can put your skills to the test later."

"Remus took a hard look at Aezon. "Are you really a mercenary? You look dressed for the part."

Aezon shifted his gaze down slightly. "Yes, but I work for the Supreme Kai. He…"

"Is that the…" Remus interrupted.

"What?" asked Aezon, confused.

"Your sword. May I see it?"

"Of course," Aezon replied, unsheathing it and holding it out for Remus to see. "I received it during my training, although I haven't been able to bring out its power yet. It's called the sword of…"

"Bakkon," Remus finished. "He is the one who banished all demons to hell. This sword is holy relic. For you to receive it is a precious gift."

"Do you want it?" Aezon asked, seeing the glow on his friend's face.

"Are you serious? Do you realize this sword has the potential to slay hundred's with one swing?"

"Take it," Aezon said.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. If you're sure, I don't think I could ever repay you."

"Actually, Remus, I want my father's sword." He gave his friend a commanding stare.

"I'm sorry, Aezon, but I can't give it to you," Remus said sympathetically. "Your father's sword is tainted with energy that is demon like and alien to us. We can't identify it nor let anyone completely train with it. We have no idea what it is capable of."

"You know it is rightly mine by birth, Sir Remus Heart, and I fully intend to get it back."

"Now let's not be irrational. If you really want to, I can go appeal to the Order to see if they will let you have it. If you just take it, I will be forced to send you to hell."

This gave Aezon a shock, and it plainly showed on his face. "I don't know exactly what you are, Aezon, but if you are some demon hybrid, then I cannot let you have it. But you are right. You would be the only one of your kind. Technically, you shouldn't exist. The demon blood on your father's sword is generations old, but the blade is still perfectly sharp. If you do have some of your father's blood, it's really amazing that a line still exists."

A thought dawned upon Aezon. _I am the future of my kind. If I die, so will my heritage. Figures this would happen to me._

"They won't give you the sword unless we can prove that you're not a demon hybrid, and that you won't use it for evil intent. Giving me Bakkon's sword greatly helps your cause, but it's going to take more than that."

Remus gathered his staff and the sword before turning back towards the building.

"Remus, I need your help," Aezon pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Aezon, but there's nothing more I can do for you."

"No, there's something else. I didn't just come here to visit and give presents." Remus's eyebrows perked up.

"Then why did you come here?" he asked.

"Have you heard of a demon pact called Orion?" he asked.

Remus looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching them or eavesdropping. "We've been trying to track them down for a little more than a year now," he said. "We've had little success. Even I myself have heard rumors of them. It's highly classified information, though. How on Netiga do you know of them?"

"Well, I am a mercenary. I was hired to be rid of them."

What!" he proclaimed. "You can't be serious. You'll be killed for sure."

"That is why I need your help," he explained. Remus sat back down on the bench, wondering what to do. He had never been faced with this kind of a decision before.

"So you want me to help?" Remus asked. Aezon nodded. "Alright, I'll help," he sighed. "I'll inform the Order of your information and suggest we do not misjudge its value."

"Don't tell them my real name," Aezon butted in.

"What? Whatever for? They need to know my source."

"Tell them that I am called Triad, a kai's mercenary. That should be enough for them to believe me."

"Triad? Who gave you that corny name?"

"Actually, the Supreme Kai did," he said.

"Oh," Remus mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Well, I'll go talk to the Order. You, on the other hand, should at least go check up on your mother. I hear she's not doing well, and I'm likely to be busy all day."

"If you insist," Aezon said. "Oh, and Remus. You have two days. We leave at midnight tomorrow."

He nodded his head as he went inside.

_Well,_ Aezon thought. _At least it's a beautiful sunrise.

* * *

_

It was late, and she had just gotten back from another hard day's worth of work. The lone light in her kitchen was barely adequate to provide light for her to see. Her coffee was cold from sitting out all day, and her head hurt from the hours of stress she lived through each day. Outside bugs were gathering at the streetlight that was across the street, shining brightly for the few vehicles that went by this late at night. She stared at it from the kitchen table. It was then she noticed someone standing on the sidewalk beneath it. He was of meddling height, just short for a grown male. He wore a long black cloak with the hood down. Just visible was his blonde hair standing just above his shoulders. To her, it looked at lot like her son. _I must be dreaming,_ she thought. But when she pinched herself and did not wake, she knew it wasn't a dream. He walked across the street and entered into the kitchen, standing across from the table.

"Do not fear me," he said. His voice echoed through her head like a vision that was being fulfilled. "I am still alive and well. Have hope, mother. I will come back for you some day. Do not give up." He walked over to the counter where the crystal he had made before stood. He cupped it in his hands, examining it carefully. She was unable to move, as if she were in a trance.

Slowly, the crystal began to glow a deep lush red, filling the room with its radiance. He set it back on the counter.

"I love you mother. Don't worry about me. I will come to get you someday when it is safe."

She blinked and he was gone, but the crystal's radiance still filled the room.


	19. Sector 13 M

AN- ok, this is weird. Everyone is starting to update regularly again. Usually it's just one or two of us, but now everyone I know is. Hmmm….weird. But anyways, thinking about future stories and what characters to use….decisions. But here's the next chapter.

Chapter 18…Sector 13 M

Aezon waited in the coffee shop for Remus to arrive, anxious to here from his friend. He was waiting to learn of the order's decision, which could ultimately decide who would win the battle against the demon pact, Orion. He had felt the power of his father's sword, Toguru, surge through him before. He could only wonder what effects it would have after all this training he had done. It alone had allowed him to defeat the saiyans that had killed his father.

Remus arrived early in the afternoon with a passive look on his face, looking neither worried nor over confident. He had a look of understanding, having no decisive opinion.

"Coffee?" Aezon offered as he sat down.

"No thank you. I'm not allowed to consume any body-enhancing substances unless of an emergency."

"Whatever," Aezon mumbled, taking an over exaggerated sip from his own cup.

"I imagine you are anxious to hear the word from the Order, although the answer seemed quite obvious to me." Aezon studied his friend's face, looking for an answer. He found none.

"Well?" he finally said.

"They have decided to not give you your father's sword. They want to complete their study, and then form an educated decision on what happens to it. If they decide you should have it, you will get it when they are done."

"What do you mean, 'when they are done'? I want my sword, Remus. It could help us fight these demons." He put a hand on the table and leaned forward, putting emphasis on his statement.

"When they feel it is right to give it to you, you shall have it, but I can do nothing else, Aezon, so don't be mad at me. If it makes you feel any better, they have denied my request to use the sword of Bakkon. Besides, we should both be able to take on Orion together."

"Yeah right. I may be able to defeat one, but you would never last, Remus. You just don't have…"

"Your wrong, Aezon," Remus interrupted. "I have far increased my power and technique. I have even surpassed you."

Aezon could only just contain his laughter. "You? Surpass me? You may be strong, Remus, but not that strong. But I will need your help."

"Alright. Where do you want to meet?"

"Tonight, at ten o'clock. Dock 16."

Remus glanced at his watch. It was 2:08. When he looked up, Aezon was gone. _I've got to learn how he does that.

* * *

_

The sun had set while Netiga shined brightly in the clear night sky. Remus had prepared for his second journey with Aezon. Questions had gone through his mind, like if they would actually complete their mission this time. Orion was becoming quite notorious in certain parts of the universe. Rumors had accumulated on how strong they actually were, although some accounts were so far stretched that they could only be considered stories. But it was common to say that all who challenged their power were killed. Whole planet's had been destroyed. Remus was only slightly worried that he might not survive.

"He looked at his watch. It read 10:02. He couldn't recall the last time Aezon had been late. It was quite a sight if he was late, usually having an unbelievably good reason for why he was detained. Some were more elaborate than others, but he always had a reason. Remus was sure that he had a good one tonight. The longer he delayed, the better, or more preposterous, the reason. After several more minutes went by, he finally saw Aezon walking towards him on the dock.

"You're late,' Remus said. "I hope you have an excuse?"

"Wow, you're actually on time. As a matter of fact, I was negotiating terms of getting our ship, which is why I am late. It took a lot longer than I had intentionally planned. But I convinced the seller to change his mind."

"You didn't hurt him, right, Aezon?"

"No, of course not. I just promised him an expensive villa on the beach when I returned."

"What! Do you know how expensive those are?"

"Yes, but do you think I'll be returning here anytime soon?"

A malicious grin appeared across Aezon's face.

"Oh Aezon, you are evil," Remus said, starting to chuckle.

"Yes, I know," he admitted.

"So what kind of ship did you get?"

"Nothing special, just a C class cruiser."

Remus's mouth dropped slightly in astonishment. "I'm impressed. Not many people can gain access to such a ship. In fact, it's only used for military purposes here."

"Whatever gets us from point A to B," Aezon commented. Remus cracked a rare smile, knowing his friend's humor hadn't changed since they were in school together.

* * *

"Well, that was a smooth take-off. You've become quite a pilot, Aezon. Where's our destination?"

"Sector 13 M. That's where Supreme Kai told me to go look for Orion. There must be some activity there for him to give me such a precise location."

"Do you know how large a sector is, Aezon?"

As he thought about it, Aezon found that he really didn't know how large a sector really was. "No, how large?"

"Let's just say that it would take this ship over a year to fly across a sector, and that's without refueling and going at top speed. It could take us years to find Orion."

"It's in 13 M, so shouldn't it be easier to find?"

"Yes, it will be narrowed down to a galaxy."

"What? Well, that's not so bad, I guess. It could be small galaxy."

"Or a large one," Remus said. "Do you plan to hop from planet to planet looking for Orion?"

"Of course not. I learned talents that are useful in these kinds of situations. My skills will come in handy when the time comes."

"I'm not so sure. But I'll trust you…for now."

* * *

"Remus? Remus, are you awake?" Aezon nudged him until he finally stirred.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure," he mumbled, stifling a yawn. "Where are we?"

"We're on the edge of sector 13 M. We're about to land on one of the planets in the m galaxy. C'mon, we have to get ready." Aezon left him to go pilot the ship. Remus forced himself out of bed, tired from lack of sleep. Space travel did not bode well with him, even though the gravity was simulated. It had been several days since they left, and was a little surprised that they had arrived this quickly. Perhaps they were closer than he thought.

Twenty minutes later he felt a slight bump of landing at the space dock. Soon enough, the exit hatch was opened, letting in the golden sunlight of their star. As he stepped outside behind Aezon, Remus Heart saw what must have been the most beautiful city ever built.


	20. The Search Begins

AN- sorry for a short chapter, but that can't be helped. I've got to have a really short one once in a while. The next few after this get to be about the same length, but the last ones are really long, so just hang in there.

Chapter 19…The Search Begins

Remus's jaw dropped in awe of the city. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Sunlight gleamed of garden rooftops and silver streets. Glass seemed to be everywhere. It was vibrant and colorful, adding an indescribable atmosphere. The market place was right down in front of them, full of shops and busy customers.

"If there ever was a heaven, this would be it," Remus muttered. "What is this place?"

"Our starting point," Aezon said. "C'mon, let's go. We need to start hunting for a trail."

"Hunt for a trail? What do you mean by that? How could we hunt for a trail that doesn't exist? Orion isn't clumsy enough to leave one that we can follow."

Aezon grinned at his friend. "Come now, Remus. It's a nominal trail, not a physical one. We go pluck some strings and hopefully get the sound we like."

It suddenly struck Remus what Aezon had in mind. "You're going to blackmail people to get the information you want? Aezon, that's cruel!"

"Hey," he said, "we do what we have to do."

"I'm not hurting anyone, Aezon."

"Good, then you won't have a problem. Are you coming?"

Remus hardened his gaze and squinted his eyes. Finally, after several minutes, he gave in. "Fine, I'll come, but only because we need to find Orion."

"Alright then, let's go." They took of walking in to the market place.

* * *

The sun was starting to set on the horizon, and they still had not found any information leading to Orion. Merchants were starting thin out and head back to their tents. Customers had already gone home for the night while the last few shoppers made their late purchases. Remus was tired from walking all day. His lack of sleep wasn't helping either. Every person they had asked gave them nothing claiming to have never heard of Orion.

"We should think about finding a place to spend the night," Remus said. "We can just try again tomorrow."

"Just one more stop, Remus. We're going to go see a seer." This left him baffled. "See, its right there," Aezon said, pointing to a smaller opaque colored tent.

"Don't you mean a fortune teller? Surely we are not going to waste our time in there with a fraud. You know it's impossible to see onto the future."

"Well, I have a hunch."

"But…" Remus sighed. "Perhaps you're right. Sometimes the best information is found in the least likely of places."

"Exactly my good priest." Remus glared at him for this comment.

"I am not a priest, my good mercenary. I am a demon hunter for the monastery on Lynia, as opposed to you, a mercenary…"

"From the highest authority," Aezon finished. He stopped in front of the tent and looked to Remus. "When we get in there, I am Triad, a mercenary out to get riches. Do not call me by my real name, or else…"

"Or else what, Aezon? I am not afraid of you, no matter what you are." Remus stood to his full height, which was about one and a half feet taller than Aezon.

"That's too bad, Remus. You should be." With that he entered the small tent. Remus rolled his eyes and followed him.

Inside were dozens of candles burning incense, the smoke venting through a small hole in the roof of the tent. What Remus thought to be an old hag was sitting across from them, a table with a purple cloth and crystal ball in front of her. She had colorful clothing and a long thin pipe, which smelled of weed. She looked up through her half moon spectacles and observed her visitors. "A monk and an unknown, how charming. Come in, come in."

"We have come to seek out information," Aezon said. "Perhaps you can enlighten us."

"And if I did, what would I get in return?"

"Your cooperation would be repaid very generously," he replied, grinning slightly. It was know that seers were by nature very greedy for money.

"I will consider your offer. Please allow me some time to meditate on the matter."

"We'll pay you in cash," Remus said bluntly, throwing a large stack of bills on the table. She grabbed them hastily, checking to make sure they weren't fake. When she found that they weren't, she folded her hands over her lap and looked at them nicely.

"What would you kind gentlemen like to know?"

Aezon shot a glare at Remus before looking back at the seer. "My name is…"

"No need for names, dear. Only questions and answers."

"If you insist. Some time ago, I won't say how long, a demon pact called Orion was rumored to be in this galaxy. We're hunting for more information about them. The more specific, the better."

"Orion, eh?"

"Yes, Orion. What do you know about them?" questioned Remus.

"I know of them. It is said that they were here for some time. Word around here is that they have moved on, increasing business here. But what people don't say," she whispered, "is that they're really still here. They haven't moved for months. No one knows why. I don't know what you two are trying to do, but don't be stupid. No one has ever survived a confrontation with them."

"Where are they now?" Aezon asked, pushing for more information.

"Are you paying richly? Such information could cost me my life."

"You will be paid for your kindness," Remus assured.

The seer took in a deep breathe. "There on the other side of the sector. You will have to find them there."

"Thank you," complied Remus, tossing another billfold on the table. It easily disappeared as it had appeared. "If anyone asks you, you've never seen us before. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, gentlemen. And good luck. You're going to need it much sooner than you might think."

Aezon and Remus nodded their heads in appreciation. But as they left the tent, they were surrounded by what must have been dozens of lights in there faces.


	21. Orion Station

AN-wow, it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry to those who have been patiently waiting. I was on a month vacation, plus I had a group workcamp the week before. Sorry again if I still don't update too often, but now I kinda have a girlfriend, so things might go a little slow. Good news though, only eight more chapters to go! Woohoo!

Chapter 20…Orion Station

"Freeze!" someone yelled, causing Aezon and Remus to stop in their tracks. They were not expecting company at this hour of day. "Put your hands in the air, where I can see them! Otherwise we'll shoot!"

"What is this, some kind of joke?" complained Aezon, putting his hand up to protect his eyes from the light. "You have no right to be ordering us around. We've done nothing wrong."

"We are under the impression that you were stealing."

"Stealing?" exclaimed Remus. "Were did you get that idea?"

"We have a reliable source that has proof of your thievery," another person said.

"We haven't stolen anything," said Aezon. "You can even search us. You won't find anything."

"Sirs, I am going to ask for your cooperation as we bring you into custody. You can explain your petty excuses to the judge." Aezon was starting to find the lights in his eyes uncomfortably blinding. _Perhaps it's time I get a better view._ Aezon disappeared from sight, floating behind the police task force. He laughed to himself as they looked around for him. However, Remus had no trouble finding him. He too disappeared.

"Slowpoke," Aezon whispered as he continued to watch the befuddled police.

"You're fast, Aezon. I can tell that you have improved your technique greatly."

"So have you. I was barely able to see your movement," he said sarcasticly. "So what should we do with these thugs?"

"I don't know about you boys, but I'm done with the chit-chat," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to find themselves temporarily blinded by more lights. Within seconds they felt needles injected into their neck, along with more gunshots.

_These things are tranquilizers. I won't be able to stay conscious for much longer. Aezon..._soon enough, both he and Aezon fell to the ground, tranquilized to unconsciousness.

* * *

Aezon woke up with a throbbing headache. It felt as if a hammer was being continuously pounded on his skull. He opened his eyes to find Remus sitting cross legged, hands folded and head nodded in prayer. _He really has become a monk. Maybe it was for the better. At least he has a purpose in life now._ He sat up massaging his head, trying to ease the pain.

After several minutes without any relief, he gave up. Aezon started observing his surroundings. He quickly noticed that they were in some type of cell, complete with thick bars and no windows. Water trickled from the ceiling, creating an audible drip as it hit the floor. There wasn't even a mattress. A small puddle had formed in the center of the cell floor.

He looked over at Remus, who had started humming a tune in a low bass tone. "What on Netiga are you doing?" he asked him.

"Meditating," Remus said simply, returning to his tune.

"Well, aren't you going to help me escape? There's no reason to stay here and meditate."

"One," said Remus, "do you even know where we are? And don't you want to know why they captured us? Surely the didn't because they thought we stole something. Don't you want to find out what they really want? That is why we wait. Just be patient, my good friend."

"But why not get out of here? I could easily break through these walls. We wouldn't have a problem escaping. C'mon, let's…"

"Be patient," interrupted Remus. "You want to learn where we are and why we're here, correct?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Then stop your complaining. It's rather foolish of you."

Aezon was fuming. He felt helpless just staying there waiting for something to happen. How was he supposed to escape if just waited there in the cell? They would never get anything done like this.

And why on Netiga a concrete cell? Aezon was positive that their captors weren't that stupid. Maybe this wasn't just any old concrete…perhaps he should see who would be dumb enough to lock him up in one. Anyways, enough with the waiting. It was time to get out. He walked over to the door, noticing it to be made of thick iron. With one quick motion he jabbed his hand into it, creating a protruding loud band.

Remus stood up rapidly. "What on Netiga are you doing?" he demanded.

"Getting out," Aezon explained. He observed how the door now seemed to be molded to where he had hit it, but remained firmly on its hinges. "Funny how looks can be deceiving. Don't you agree?"

Remus frowned. It was not in his nature to do things that he didn't quite agree with, but he wasn't about to let his friend out of sight. "I suggest you move out of the way," he said. He stared at the door intently, locking on to where the hinges were.

With no warning, the ironclad sprung from its hinges, smashing into the opposing stone brick wall. Two guards spun around, pointing there guns at them.

"Don't move! You're unarmed!"

"Don't be stupid," said Aezon. "We wouldn't waste our time fighting you. However, what you can do is take us to your boss."

"You're the one being stupid! You're both…" Aezon didn't waste a breathe, he knock both guns out of the guards hands and pinned them against the wall.

"I suggest you do as I say. Got it?" The guards hesitantly nodded their heads. Aezon turned to Remus. "See how easy that was?" Remus just rolled his eyes.

Aezon dropped the guards unmercifully, letting them struggle to get up. They led the way through a maze of hallways, never second guessing themselves. After several minutes, Aezon had completely lost his sense of direction. After an hour of walking through musty corridors, they entered a great hall.

It was scantly lit, with a vast shadow on the far wall. Riflemen lined either wall, waiting patiently for orders. No one said anything, creating an awkward silence. Finally Aezon spoke up.

"Is it just me, or did everyone pee their pants in fright of my power?" The men kept silent, causing Remus to glare at Aezon.

"Will someone tell me who the hell is in charge here!"

A deep, malicious voice answered him. "Be quite, insolent. If you had any real power, you would have felt my presence by now. I am the strongest one here. If you have something to say, I advise you do it now, for it will be the last time you are able to.

"But first, you must state your names."

"I am Triad, mercenary. This is my friend, Remus, a monk."

Two green glowing dots appeared in the shadow. They seemed close enough to be a pair of eyes. "Very well. I am Majh. I well let you speak, but then you must die."

Aezon's eyes widened. Instead of finding one of the members of Orion, Orion found them. This was bad. He stepped forward, knowing what he must do. "Majh, I have come here to destroy you, whether you like it or not."

Majh chuckled. "You seem rather cocky for a weakling."

"Where are we?" Remus asked forcefully.

"It is good of you to ask. Even if you defeat me, you will never escape Labyrinth castle."

The two glowing dots disappeared, and the riflemen cockeed their guns. "Prepare to die," Majh said. A second later, the gunfire started, reverberating through the empty halls.


	22. Labyrinth Castle

AN-sorry to all readers, but I am unbelievably busy right now. Literally something every morning, afternoon, and night. Updates will not happen often. On a positive note, I'm already on chapter 17 in the sequel….yes, sequel to those who don't know. And now, on to the story…

Chapter 21…Labyrinth Castle

The gunfire continued nonstop for approximately twenty seconds, covering every inch of floor that could possibly hold the captors. Once it stopped, dust and ashes floated seamlessly through the air, the guards looking anxiously for the dead bodies. Few had ever survived one of their sweeping routines. They were often rewarded, having never failed a mission before. Perfection was of the essence.

The debris slowly made its way to the castle floor, revealing nothing so far as to indicate death. The guardsmen inched forward, searching for their prey. In the dust appeared a glowing circle, beginning to increase in size. It was rather peculiar to look at, and had caught the attention of their leader, Majh. It was only at the last moment when they realized what it was.

"Scatter!" yelled the leader. But it was too late now. The energy was released, thrown into a nearby guard. A repercussion occurred after it exploded on contact. There was no sign of a body.

Now the dust had revealed the two fighters were alive. Even worse was the fact that they were unscathed. They looked calm, although the blonde-haired one seemed more amused than anything else.

"Surround them," said the leader of the guards. The command was executed quickly, and the fighters had no place to run. Aezon didn't waste any time running up to the leader and pinning him against the wall. To the others, all they saw was a blur.

"Do you understand," Aezon began, "that you weren't even able to scratch me, let alone hit me? If you don't tell me exactly where I am or how I get out of here, you're dead meat!" The remaining guards cocked their guns at Aezon, although he paid no heed to it.

"I won't tell you anything, you scum!" Aezon placed a hand on the guy's head, and swiftly broke his neck with a sudden jerk to one side. The guardsmen were stun. Majh looked down from his throne, taking in the situation.

The guardsmen took heed and began firing their lasers recklessly. Although they were not taking time to aim well, it was still good enough for Aezon to be forced to block more than half of them. Remus began making quick work of them. In ten seconds, all the riflemen were unconscious.

Aeazon looked over at Remus and grinned. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I aim to disarm and immobilize, not to kill. There are more points of attack, but it requires some thinking, hence it slowed me down."

Suddenly a deep voice echoed through the castle walls. "Behold, you are now in the premises of Labyrinth castle. Few have survived, and none have escaped. It is only a matter of time until the inevitable happens: the end of both of your lives. You may stay hear and have a short death. Or, you may run and die painfully and slowly. Goodbye."

Aezon and Remus looked at each other. Each took on a grin, and began to run in the other direction of the voice. They took random lefts and rights, increasing their pace until they were at a dead sprint. Neither tired, although they soon began to push themselves as far as running was concerned.

After ten minutes had passed, both began to tire from random turns and had entered a long hallway. Stone pillars whizzed by them as they ran on. However, they soon came to an abrupt halt; a wall lay ahead of them, with no way out.

"Well," said Aezon," I guess we turn back, huh?" In the distance behind them, both began to hear the footsteps of men. They looked at each other, not sure of what to expect. They slowly turned around, finding thousands of soldiers running towards them in the distance. The sound of their footsteps gradually grew louder, creating an intimidating effect.

"Well, Remus, unless you have anything better to do, I say we get the hell out of here!"

"And how do you propose to do that, Aezon?" Aezon gave Remus a mischievous look before turning around, facing the stone wall.

You know, Remus, I never did like the look of stone in a castle." He extended his right arm out parallel to the floor, quickly forming an energy ball, swirling around the palm of his hand. Remus eyed him carefully.

In one swift motion, he brought his hand forward, sending the ki wave and dust through the wall, creating a nice hole for them to escape to. Gunfire began to rattle off behind them.

"That was effect, although not exactly efficient," commented Remus.

"It doesn't have to be efficient, just as long as it works." They scurried through the created hole as the soldiers were approaching them. The hollow space was dark, leaving Remus to create a ball of light. Two gleaming red eyes appeared behind them, whispering in a deep voice. "I'm so glad you could make it." Before Aezon knew what was happening, Remus was sliding across the ground as hidden lights were suddenly revealed, illuminating the entire room. He spun around, finding the tall Majh standing before him. If anything, he looked extremely amused.

Aezon's expression quickly went from surprised to agitated. He looked up at Majh, scowling with every fiber of his being. Under different circumstances, the scene would have been humorous; Majh was easily eight feet tall, while Aezon was closer to five and a half feet tall. Aezon clenched his fists, ready for anything.

Majh stood before him, beginning to chuckle. His eyes were crimson, almost glowing through the light of the room. Horns stood out of his temple, matching his red and black spotted skin. His breathe was as hot as fire. "Do you think you stand a chance against me?"

"Actually," Aezon said, "I do." He carefully watched the demons movements, ready for anything that would give him away. They stood at a standstill for several moments, each eyeing the other.

Finally Aezon launched his fist into the demon's side, then effectively spinning around to put his heal in Majh's head. He connected, glee showing on his face. It faded just as fast as it had appeared. Majh had not moved, not even flinched from Aezon's attacks.

"Is that all," the demon asked. In an instant, Aezon was thrown across the room into a wall, crunching into it before falling to the floor. Majh watched patiently as Aezon forced himself to his feet.

_This is going to be interesting_, Aezon thought to himself. Golden ki began to swirl around him, heightening Aezon's senses. Majh lifted an eyebrow, amused by the output of power. For once in his life, he was going to have some fun.


	23. Banishment

AN- sorry for the long wait…

Chapter 22…Banishment

Dust quickly settled back unto the floor. Majh observed the remains with glee. A wall, opposite of him, had been reduced to splinters, and a large part of the stone flooring had been upturned. Not much else could be seen besides a pile of ruble on either side of the room. In the adjoining room, Aezon lay against the debris. _Such a pity that one so confident should also be so weak, _thought Majh. Suddenly, the mercenary sat up.

Majh cocked an eyebrow. He had not suspected for his opponent to get up. But, then again, he hadn't had a good fight in a long time. It would be an enjoyment to kill again. Not many, especially recently, had been able to survive a single blow. Now he was faced with someone who was even scratched. The demon smiled as Triad stood up, brushing himself off casually. _This is going to be entertaining._

Aezon kept an eye on his opponent. _I'm going to have to play this one more seriously than I thought. This guy is strong…I can't lose my life now. It's time to go all out!_

"Are you afraid?" taunted the demon. "Then hit me, if you can. I won't move. In fact, hit me as hard as possible. I dare you."

Aezon scowled. He seemingly disappeared, moving fast enough to not be seen by the naked eye. He brought his right knee into Majh's chest, followed by a hard uppercut. He finished the combo with a devastating two handed blow to his chest, causing the demon to crash into the floor. He smiled, knowing that Majh should have trouble breathing for a few weeks. A sharp pain in his gut sent him several feet into the air, the demon's foot planted in his stomach.

Triad cringed, but grabbed the foot, beginning to spin rapidly. After two quick revolutions, he sent the demon flying into the ceiling before crashing into the wall. More debris quickly fell to the ground, but the structure remained stable. Majh got up angered, not believing that someone could hit him that hard. He squared off against Triad, an ugly frown upon his face. _It has been long since I fought one such as him. I will enjoy killing him._

The demon moved quickly, catching the mercenary quite off-guard. The attacks were quick and precise, forcing Triad to make his movements acrobatic, sometimes erratic, while he dodged them. However, he was not able to completely miss all of them. The punches and kicks that did hit their mark caused him to become very off-balanced, making it harder to avoid being hit.

Majh smiled evilly with glee, knowing he was completely in control. He stopped, chuckling as his opponent caught his breathe, "What, having difficulty? I thought you said you would defeat me?"

Triad stood up straight, his blonde hair falling back into place. It never seemed to get ruffled. But he knew what must do. He raised his ki, daring to overpower the demon. But his own energy peaked abruptly, as if had hit a roadblock. Triad's puzzlement revealed his surprise. _Why isn't it working? Why can't I transform?_ Majh interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but your power does level out rather quickly."

Triad frowned, angered by the insult. There was no way he was giving up just yet. He thrust himself forward like a rocket, leaving no time for the demon monstrosity to react. He landed a hard kick to the gut, sending Majh flying backwards. Triad thrust his arm back.

"Gravitron bomb!" he yelled, releasing a golden ki ball towards the area he had just set Majh. A deafening explosion soon followed, filling the room with more dust.

"Is that all you have? Pathetic, although you are by far the strongest fighter I have faced in many years." The hairs on the back of Triad's neck stood up on end. "But it is not enough."

A short blow to the side of his neck was all it took to send the mercenary sprawling to the ground. He struggled to get in front of the demon, winded. His hands were shaking, but he managed to stand. His energy rose once again, only to peak off yet again. The strain became obvious as Triad searched for more power. After the third attempt, blazing white shackles appeared on his hands and ankles. A thought came to him, enraging him further.

"Why have you done this!" the mercenary shouted. Majh chuckled.

"I find it quite amusing that you would be entrapped so, human. But now, it is you time to die." He made his way toward him, purposely taking his time.

Before Majh could reach halfway, a blinding white light filled the room. After it quickly subsided, Triad found Majh encircled within it. The demon had a face of anger and frustration, struggling against it as it lifted him into the air. The effort was pointless, as each movement caused the light to constrict. Even if he managed to break some of it away, more light replaced it within a second.

"I am going to banish you, demon, for all the sins you have committed," came a voice from behind. "You decided to end you stay in this dimension by killing others. You have committed numerous unforgivable deeds. This will all be brought into perspective."

Majh continued struggling, his situation becoming worse and worse with each passing second. "You will not be able to move," continued the voice. "Your banishment is inevitable. The more you struggle, the quicker your end will become. I advise you stop now, making it much less painful."

"You!" Majh growled, no longer able to move. "I should have recognized you for what you are, right from when I saw you! I should have known your capabilities. Only one such as you could do this to me!"

"You made the fatal mistake of underestimating me, demon."

"You bastard!"

"Where are the other two members of Orion? Tell me, or face a very painful, drawn-out death."

Majh chuckled. "It is too late, human. They are already here."

"What? Impossible!"

"There's no escape for you now," stated the demon.

"Be quiet! This will be the end for you." The monk extended his hands towards Majh, becoming enshrouded with a holy white light. In response, the light binding Majh became even more constricted.

"You have lived a life that has led you through death and destruction upon others. You have violated the laws and the holy will of God. Judgment must be taken into affect. By the power given me, I banish you to the depths of hell, never to return to this world. Be gone!"

The light around his hands emitted a shockwave, causing Majh to erupt. The whole planet seemed to shake from the power. Light reverberated around the room. When it subsided, the demon was no more, and all that stood in his place was a circle of ashes. Triad could no longer trace Majh's ki.

Aezon looked over to find Remus standing solemnly, his eyes closed, deep in thought. He glanced towards the binding cuffs on his wrists and ankles. When he looked up, Remus was eyeing them with a pang of regret, but duty was also evident. He strode angrily up to the monk.

"You!" he shouted sharply, pointing a menacing finger at Remus. "Why have you done this to me? Why have you betrayed me? Why have you enslaved me, traitor?"


	24. Betrayal

AN-…yet another update…

Chapter 23…Betrayal

"What have you done to me?" yelled Aezon, getting right in Remus's face. "Look at these!" he said, pointing to the cuffs on his hands and ankles. They didn't restrict his movement, but that was not what he was worried about.

"There are for your protection," muttered Remus.

"Protection? Why would I need protection! I trusted you, and now look what you have done to me!"

"I sense your power, Aezon. It is not normal. If you're a demon, I'm not going to let it appear."

"You idiot!" screamed the mercenary. He threw his arms up in disgust. "You trapped the power I have within me! How am I supposed to fight like this? I should kick your ass for such an insult!"

"They are called ki cuffs. They prohibit you from transforming. I will not risk such an event happening. You could lose control, Aezon. You could do something that would make you regret life itself. I have seen it happen before."

"Look whose talking. You're the one who killed Majh, you idiot!"

"Banished, actually. It's much more painful"

"Hypocrite!" Aezon screamed.

"I am a demon hunter, fool. I'm supposed to banish demons. It's my job!"

"I can't believe this! My only friend, turning against me. Get rid of these cuffs and leave, Remus. I don't want the help of a traitor."

"I didn't betray you, Aezon. I'm just protecting our interests."

"Interests? Remus, I have no where near enough power to destroy these next two demons in this state. I need to transform. You may have banished the first, but you'll never be able to do it alone."

"I won't have to. I have you with me."

"Let me get something through that tiny little skull of yours, Remus. I asked you for help, not the other way around. You may also been looking for these guys, but you're with me now."

"True, but you still have your life."

"My life? Ha! Not for much longer with these things on. Now how do I get them off?"

"They're directly linked with my ki," Remus explained. "Unless you raise your own ki to much higher levels than my own, you will not transform. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"You bastard! Without my transformation, we will die!"

"That is where you are wrong. I have surpassed you, Aezon. If we work together, we can defeat these demons."

Aezon let his ki sky rocket, causing energy to begin to swirl around his body. In response, Remus raised his own ki, which took on a holy blue hue.

"You don't impress me, Aezon. If you wish to fight, so be it. But you will lose."

"Hn. We'll see about that." The blow came without warning, leaving the monk no time to react. It caught him fully in the face, right on the cheek bone. He could hear the bone break beneath his skin. It caused him to smash into the floor. One word came to mind: _ow._ He never knew his friend to hit him that hard before. Aezon had gotten a lot stronger since graduation from their fighting school.

He slowly stood up, bleeding from his cheek. "You broke the bone," Remus said. Aezon kept the same look: disgust. Remus shook his head. Placing his hand gently on the broken bone, he quickly repaired the damage. He wasn't going to fight with such an injury. "You're not the same kid I went to school with."

"And you're not the friend I once knew and trusted."

"Times change, my old friend."

"I see that. But even more so when you betrayed me."

"I did what I had to do."

"No, Remus. You limited me to fighting at less than 100 percent."

Remus launched himself at Aezon, kneeing him in the gut. Aezon's eyes widened in surprise as the pain began to flow towards his stomach. With only one punch, he could tell Remus had not quit training. In fact, he had improved a lot. Just not at the same rate as himself.

Remus grabbed Aezon by the collar, bringing his face inches from his own.

_First mistake,_ Aezon thought. He spun him self 180 degrees for a severe roundhouse to his ribs. Aezon landed on his feet and continued by tripping Remus with a low kick. He stood over his fallen friend.

"Give up, Remus. You'll never beat me." Remus scowled as he threw himself at Aezon. They toppled head over heals across the stone floor, each ignoring the debris they rolled through. After several well placed punches, they flew apart, rolling into an aggressive stance. Aezon had the speed advantage, reaching Remus first with a knee to his jaw. He followed with a hard kick to the stomach. Remus slid across the floor like a rag doll thrown down the stairs. However, he still got up.

Angered, Aezon charged a ki ball in his hand for several seconds before firing it towards Remus. The blast hit right at the monk's feet, exploding in a shower of dust and debris from the old, ancient stone roof. Yet with all this, Remus remained standing still.

"Why don't you give up? I clearly have the advantage over you."

"No, Aezon. You don't understand. I've…acquired some unique abilities over the years. Allow me to show you," the monk explained. He extended his hand toward Aezon, palm facing forward. He sent off a mental shockwave, causing him to jerk backwards. But Aezon didn't stop once he burst through the wall, as he kept on flying backwards, pushed by an unknown source. Walls became nothing as he crashed through them. Strangely enough, the labyrinth's structure held strong and didn't collapse. After a long fifteen seconds, Remus put down his hand. Aezon was deep within the labyrinth now.

He turned around, gathering his thoughts. He really had not wanted to fight Aezon, but there was no choice. The other monks at the monastery had warned him against inhumanly beings. Aezon was to be classified so, and Remus had a job to do. He was living up to his responsibilities. Besides, he wasn't going to let another demon run free about the universe, even if it was his childhood friend.

But that was years ago, when they were only teenagers. He was older now, much more mature. He would never forget the day Aezon was taken away. It seemed like ages ago. He had aged, now in his mid twenties. Aezon hadn't changed a bit. Sure, he was much more in shape now, but he still seemed to be that same cocky sixteen year old kid who was gifted beyond belief in the martial arts.

An explosion shook the castle, rattling everything around him. He stumbled to the ground, struggling to maintain his balance. The vibrating was extreme, causing parts of the ceiling to fall in large chunks. There was no time to ponder now. Remus jumped hard, flying up through the floors until he finally saw daylight. When he did break free, he finally saw Labyrinth Castle in its full context.

In a word, huge. It was the only thing he could see on the horizon. Remus's jaw dropped as he saw the complexity of it all.

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, alerting him of a strong power nearby. It dwarfed his own ki, and it happened to be right behind him. As he turned around, he saw what could only be the unthinkable…

AN-this is around the time Buu is destroyed. Just to let those know who are curious…


	25. Demonic Surprise

AN- ah, yeah, updates are very sporadic for me (I find myself using that word more and more often) not much to say….sequel almost completely written (much better than this one, I might add) anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 24…Demonic Surprise

"It can't be," Remus muttered, staring wide-eyed at the vile being flying towards him. Its power was huge, a behemoth in size compared to his own. Its power alone blackened the bright red sky as it approached the scared monk. He could plainly see the ki crackling around its body. The sight was quite amazing, despite the fact the this demon reeked of evil. Chills began going up and down his spine.

In the blink of an eye, it was in front of him. The demon stood well over six feet tall, covered in black and yellow scales. A large set of wings flexed out from the spine as it flexed its claws. But most surprising to Remus was that the demon seemed to lack any particular facial expression.

It looked down upon the frightened monk, then the ruined castle, and finally back to Remus. "I take it Majh is dead?" It was more of a statement then a question, and Remus jumped in surprise. _It's a female…_ "Don't lie," she continued. "I can see his demise in your face." Her voice was peculiar, having a deep rasp to it. It sounded as if her voice would forever be stuck in the back of her throat. She looked the monk up and down for several seconds, yet Remus remained frozen to the spot.

"You hunt our kind," she said plainly. "Only demon hunters were such marks upon their forehead." To emphasize her point, she touched his tattoo. He flinched back from her touch. _Why am I so afraid?_ "Franica?" she asked. Her voice was oddly neutral. Remus, after several seconds of hesitation, finally nodded.

"Listen, monk, I know what you're job is and what you're here to do. You must know by now what I am, and what I was a part of. You might as well speak to me, for a man might find he lives longer when he speaks."

"I am from Lynia," he finally said. Franica was another division of the order he followed.

"Odd. I don't remember Lynia that well. The years have not been as kind as I thought." She looked down more closely at the monk. "Sister moon of Netiga," she said casually. "Mostly commerce."

Remus nodded. He was unsure how to react. Demons had never acted this way to him.

"I am called Ramuh by the mortals. They also refer to me as the thunder god. If you care to fight, so be it. But I have a rather indistinguishable hatred for your like, so if don't, you die."

Remus swallowed. _Why does this have to happen now? Of all things, a demon I might have difficulty with._ He nodded his head in prayer. "Father, forgive me," he prayed.

"Ah, so the monk chooses death. How interesting, yet fitting."

Remus remembered his training. Demons were vile creatures that needed to be banished to the underworld, or, if the occasion called for it, summoned out of existence completely. According to the order, he was required to do one or the other. Now would be the time to take responsibility for the order.

With a psychic blast, he pushed Ramuh away, drawing a protective circle around him with his ki. I'm going to banish you," he declared, although his voice lacked the concrete sureness it usually did. Ramuh blinked in response.

"Let's be realistic, monk. I could squash with just by flexing some muscles, and you claim that you're going to banish me? Pathetic. But you are braver than I suspected. Not many would dare to challenge me. Or perhaps it is that you are foolish enough to believe that you can win."

"God shall prevail," he declared.

"Oh? And how is it that this god of yours will defeat me? None have been able to kill me yet, and I have lived through generations upon generations."

"Well, then how did you find us so fast? We didn't sense anyone else here."

She smirked. "That is one secret I will not tell. However, I will say that I am not the last who is going to arrive." With that she turned her head in an agitated sort of way towards the black sky behind her.

"The leader of Orion is coming?" Remus about tripped over himself. _No…impossible! How can this be happening? Aezon was right…I can't do this alone. But now is not the time. I can't run away. I don't even know where I am. It's time to fight!_ He grunted as his power began to burst from his threshold. There just wasn't much choice in what he was about to do. He set his sights on Ramuh, attempting to lock on to her power. In was taking all his concentration.

A white aura began taking hold of Ramuh, though she remained unconcerned. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked in a bored tone. Remus growled.

"Be gone!" he demanded, willing his entire psyche to remove the demon from existence. Her image faltered for a moment, and it appeared that he had won. But it was only a glimmer, for she resolidified almost instantaneously. Remus frowned, straining with effort of the amount of concentration, but it was useless. Ramuh remained.

"Is that the best you can do? Here, let me show you how it's done," Ramuh stated. The amount of force on Remus's mind was incredibly painful, causing him to fall to his knees. He tried to fight it, but it was like trying to push over a twenty ton wall. But in a matter of seconds, his mind was defeated, and Remus mercilessly dragged his body through the castle rubble. With her own psychic ability she struck at the fallen monk, creating a large crater from the force of it. Remus coughed up blood onto his robes.

"You have talent monk, but you are a novice pupil to an old master. If you want to live, I suggest you don't get up. If you want more painful lessons such as the one I gave you, feel free to stand. Even then, maybe I'll let you live. You show potential." At that, she chuckled to herself. Remus could only clench his fists in reply, his mind throbbing from the aftereffects of the attack on his mind.

"Now, my little friend, see if you can manage this attack." That said, she pointed her hand towards him with a certain amount of malice in her eyes. The energy she used was very peculiar, as if coming from the planet itself.

She smirked quite contentedly until it quickly turned into a frown. As if annoyed by a pest, she swung around and fired the attack into the sky, darkness following it into the realm of space. In seconds it exploded in a giant shower of light. After a minute of observation, she turned back to Remus, who was slowly recovering, yet slightly incoherent.

"Well, it looks as if you're in luck. My former ally can finish you off, or do with you what he likes. As for me, I must depart from you. Goodbye, monk."

And as quickly as she had come, Ramuh flew off into the black night sky.


	26. Of Leaders and Traitors

AN-yeah, second book almost complete now…umm…yeah…sorry for the wait. Sometimes I'm just rather lazy.

Chapter 25…Of Leaders and Traitors

The figure was barely visible in the darkness that enshrouded him. By now, it had enveloped everything around Remus. He could hardly see five feet in front of him, yet the outline of this figure was still visible. Shivers continually went up his spine as his hair stood on end. He had heard of monks facing the ultimate fear, but had never understood it until now. He was very certain that he would die here.

-So the traitor has left me a weakling?- went a voice in his mind. It was rather bland, and was very deep. It intimidated him to the bone. –Aren't you going to say something? Ask me who I am? Very well, I shall tell you. I am the Drake. The one behind this grand scheme. You probably can't see me right now. If fact, if you did see me, I'd say you wouldn't live very long. Actually, that would be quite amusing, although very boring. What's the matter, scared out of your wits?-

Remus swallowed hard. If anything, he didn't want to die. _Aezon was right. I need his help to do this. What am I going to do now?_ Slowly, he backed away, but it didn't make any difference. The Drake approached him and, with agonizing patience, wrapped his fist around the monk's throat. Remus clenched his arm, but to no avail.

-What's the matter monk? Don't you know that it is useless to fight against me? No matter. Soon enough you'll never see the light of day again.- Remus's eyes bulged as he began to pound desperately against his forearm. In a massive effort of psychic ability, he unlatched his grip and shot away the Drake.

-Well well, it seems the pup has some teeth to bare.- He calmly approached Remus again as if he were casually taking a walk. Remus himself began forming a massive wall of energy about him, lighting up the darkness. –I should tell you, monk, that I am far superior to that demon called Ramuh. She was wise in leaving here alone to die at the hands of me.-

"I will fight with every fiber of my being," he declared, his dark tattoo beginning to blaze. The Drake halted before him.

-Interesting. I have never seen a tattoo such as that before. Would you mind explaining it to me?-

"Isn't it obvious? I have the ability to banish demons, and you will be the next one to be sent to the depths of hell." His opponent chuckled.

-Well, so you do have some ability. I am glad, for killing you will be much more enjoyable now. However, I should warn you that I am no ordinary demon. I was born of this world, not of the depths of the underworld. You see there are such races in the living that are of demon nature. Whatever is the matter? You seem puzzled.-

_This isn't making sense. There shouldn't be any demons among the living. Over a thousand years, the demons were exterminated from the universe and banished to the underworld. My own forefathers made sure that this sort of thing would never happen again. How is it possible for someone like him to exist? This isn't making any sense._

"It does not seem plausible that someone like you would exist. I distinctly remember being taught that your kind was wiped out some time ago."

-Well that is partially true. Most of my kind was destroyed before your time. However we were not completely annihilated. Some of us were able to rebuild what was destroyed. Although we were not able to completely resurrect the demon dominance. You know, we so called demons are of a higher race, advanced beyond all others. Yes, monk, it is true. I am pure demon born of the living. I am not bound by the ignorant laws of the underworld.-

Remus was speechless. There wasn't much he could realistically due except try. Trouble was that the underworld held restrictions for all who were born there. Most demons had actually forgotten that they started among the living. One who was not…the results could be disastrous.

"I guess I have no choice," muttered Remus. He prepared himself for the worst, gathering his ki as best he could. _I might as well go out with a bang…_

-Monk, don't be foolish. There is no possibility of you being able to destroy me. Trust me, little man.- Remus chuckled. –What is it that you find so comical in the face of death?-

Remus squared his shoulders and faced the demon bravely. "Why on Netiga would I ever trust one of your kind?" He began to concentrate on the monstrosity's ki, focusing all thoughts to the matter at hand. He wasn't going to let this so-called Drake get away easy. The demon, to his dissatisfaction, began laugh quite wickedly until he was balling in hysterics. Anger began to build inside of him. How dare that he _mock_ him, of all things?

He pushed his energy to the max, almost unable to control it. Drake, regaining his composure, smiled on with a sense of glee. He actually seemed to be happy that Remus was giving it everything he had. –Do you think that you alone have power enough to defeat me?- he mocked. –No one has enough, even if you think there is someone out there. I shall enjoy your demise.-

This was it for Remus. It was now or never. With all the mental force he could muster, he threw a bind onto the demon. He quickly began to mutter the banishing phrases while Drake casually floated in the air before him.

-Well well, this is something new. I hadn't known you had this kind of ability. You might actually survive for a moment.- Remus's forehead tattoo began glowing as he finished his incantations.

"I banish you to hell," he bellowed, sending his entire will towards the task. The Drake soon became enveloped in a white light, but it quickly dissipated as he broke the bonds. Remus fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Aezon had been right for sure. He just wasn't strong enough. But it still didn't make sense. The last banishing technique he used was for demons that were twice as strong as he was. But still…how could something be that powerful?

The dark shadow made its way towards him, casually wrapping his cold fingers around the monk. He picked him up slowly, until his feet were barely off the ground. –It is a shame that you were not successful. But then again, none have ever succeeded against me.-

Darkness began to enclose them as pressure began to build up around Remus's throat. He could no longer breathe as his windpipe started becoming crushed. The demon smiled as he looked into the dying monk's eyes. –It is time for you to say goodbye to the world of the living, monk.-

The pressure spiked as Remus gave one last struggle; the world around him was pitch black, black as a dying night sky.


	27. Last Hope

Chapter 26…Last Hope

He couldn't breathe. No, then again, that was an understatement. His windpipe was being completely crushed. Remus put his hands on the demon Drakkon's arm, trying to pry himself free. The attempt was made in vain. Remus was suffocating to death, spots appearing on the edge of his vision. He was extremely light headed.

Quite unexpectedly, a flash of spiraling ki caught the shadow directly where its head should have been. It efficiently sliced through it like a hot knife, severing it from the rest of the body. The pressure was eased from Remus's neck, and he fell to the ground. His breathing was quick and difficult, but he was breathing. As he glanced up to see his savior, he was shocked.

It was Aezon.

He was tattered, to say the least. His clothes were a bit ripped, and blood trickled from several spots on his body, but otherwise, he was fine. He slowly inspected Remus, who was massaging his neck.

"I hate to say it," Aezon started. "But I told you so." But fighters chuckled, although Remus did so with some difficulty.

"You're not dead," he murmured as Aezon approached.

"Yeah, well, I don't take betrayals very well. Perhaps you should reconsider."

"…"

"You know, Remus, I could leave you here."

"But you won't," he accused.

Aezon sighed, glancing towards the ground. It was at this moment that the planet itself began to shake with an uttering rumble, a grind that brought any person's hands to their ears. The shadows, which had been receding before, were now concentrating back into the body. Within moments, Drakkon stood in his full shadow form. He towered over the gaping warriors, his grin not visible on his face.

-So it is an imbecile who defiles me? Ho intriguing…- The demon started towards them, keeping a slow pace.

"It's him!" Remus whispered, trembling from the shock. He was in no condition to fight back.

-I must say, it has been quite a while since any living thing has caused me injury. I shall give you the pleasure of dying a painful death.-

"Oh shut up, _demon_," he spat, raising his ki. "I don't how strong you are, 'cause right now, I'm pissed. No one gets the better of my friends without my say so. At least you could've asked," he added.

Drakkon let out a deep, reverberating laugh. –You wanted me to ask? You realy are as childish as you look.- in a flash, Aezon punched Drakkon in the gut. Unfortunately, he was the one who was to be surprised.

The demon, now looking down at Aezon, wasn't even scratched. On top of that, it was his own hand that hurt. He brought his arm back, side-kicking with as much strength as he could muster.

Drakkon barely moved several feet.

Even worse, he was still standing.

-Cocky. I like that. Except that it does no good when you're the weaker fighter.- With a movement so fast that Aezon could not see, he was sprawled backward, his body aching. When he stood up, he took notice that his ribs were sore.

He braced himself, pointing his first three fingers towards the demon. With a tense shrug, he shot another drill cannon at Drakkon. It was a successful hit, slicing right through his chest. He thought the hole was quite impressive.

However, his victory was in vain. In an instant, the demon was gone. He looked to and fro, trying to locate him. –What's the matter? Can't find me?-

Aezon cursed himself. Drakkon was speaking through telepathy. "Just one question," he shouted out. "Why aren't you dying? How is you body regenerating!"

-Well now, let me tell you.-

Aezon's face was forced into the rocky rubble, rendering him unable to breathe. –My power lies within my shadow. But since it will always exist, I shall never die. Now, however, it is your turn to join the rest of you ancestors.-

_Aezon, you dope. Now is not the time to be dilly-dallying face down in dirt. MOVE!_ He shrugged himself up, raising his ki to as high as he could manage. A gold aura of energy engulfed him, causing the rocks to tremble. He looked around, attempting to locate the demon. It was to his horror that he found him not ten feet away.

-Whatever is the matter? Have trouble seeing me?- Aezon threw himself into the fight, if that is what you wish to call it. It was more like a feeble attempt to hit an unhitable object. After a quick volley, he went into another. And another. And another.

As he began to tire, Drakkon began to smirk. –Your fighting,- he said. –It is so futile yet so passionate. How pathetic.-

Angered, Aezon flew away for a moment, catching his breathe. He had never faced such a tough opponent before. _If I could only transform, this would be so much easier…Remus!_ "Remus!" he screamed. "Release me!" the monk, who was watching the whole ordeal with helplessness, looked unsure about that plan of action. He looked to the ground, weighing the pros and cons.

He looked sadly to his friend. "No, I cannot."

Disappointed, he threw his hand back. A bright shining orb began to take form, becoming slightly larger than a human head. His opponent watched with a certain amount of lacked interest.

The orb grew in power until looked ready to fall over. His body was physically spent, for he had put everything into this last attack. With a grunt of effort, he hurled it forward. "Gravitron Bomb!" he declared.

Drakkon merely squinted his eyes before deflecting it with ease. Aezon grinned as he toppled over in exhaustion. The demon watched him, very unimpressed. –Is that all you've got? You're even weaker than…-

Drakkon became interrupted by the explosion of another gravitron bomb to his head. He moved away quickly before realizing that there was yet another ki attack heading his way. _Is the attack…repeating itself?_

Each time he deflected it, another bomb was produced. It wasn't long, however, before he simply dodged the attacks until it ran out of energy. By this time, ten minutes had passed.

Aezon was kneeling next to Remus, watching the demon make his way into the evening sky. –I must say- he declared, -that the last attack of yours was well conceived, but ill suited for the situation. It I with little honor that I kill you here, blonde haired fighter.- he flew high into the sky, gathering his attack.

Aezon stood up shaking, his knees trembling. He was prepared for the end, although he was not going to give up. _All this time, I am from another race. Another kind, alien to were I grew up. Now it has come down to me, the final one, to survive. Well…I am sorry, father. I was unable to fulfill my destiny. But I'm not going down without a fight!_ "Remus," he begged. "Release me. Please, do it now or we will not have another chance to survive. Please!"

Drakkon gathered his huge attack. It was as big as a spirit bomb, except covered with evil. –It is time for you to die.-

Remus began muttering incantations as Aezon prepared to block the attack. "Remus, hurry up! There's no time for prayer!" the monk ignored him as the embalm on his forehead began to shine brightly. Aezon cursed before launching himself into the air, flying head on towards his final struggled. He surged his hand forward against the death attack without any success. It trudged on with any delay. Aezon screamed with the effort. "Remus!"

Remus, now covered in sweat from his concentration, muttered one last incantation before surging his right finger to his tattooed embalm. He looked up towards his failing friend and prayed.

AN- only two more to go…

And yes, I like cliff hangers!


	28. Finishing Attack

Chapter 27…Finishing Attack

Aezon struggled. No, that was not exactly true. He was attempting to die faster. Facing such an attack head on was fatal, and that is precisely what he had done. Already he could feel his power draining, his hands burning up from the force.

It was just about when he thought that he was at last going to die when a peculiar thing happened. His body began to feel…better. No, that wasn't it. No, he felt…more _powerful_. But…how? He looked to his hands, and there before him were long, red fingernails, digging into the energy.

Remus noticed the changes with dismay. His friend had begun to look more and more demonic. The blonde hair became streaked red, as if blood were dripping from his head. What was most frightening, however, was his eyes. They seemed so…evil. They, too, had turned into that befowl, demonic color.

The attack, more like a bomb awaiting explosion, trudged along until both it and the mercenary were upon the beaten ground. It was there that both fought, each nullifying the other. Slowly, Aezon fought back with more and more ferocity that Remus knew all too well. He was, indeed, no longer completely human.

After a good minute, Aezon actually began to return the bomb. With a final surge of power, he threw it out into the darkened sky.

And then there was Drakkon.

He pummeled Aezon with a single punch, sending him to the ground, flattened. He trembled from the shock of power and exhaustion, but he forced himself up. Blood tickled from his bruisesd face, but it didn't matter. The mercenary was smiling.

"Now, Drakkon, I want you to know my name. I am known as Triad, sole mercenary fore the Supreme Kai himself. Now, I believe, it is my turn to give you some punishment."

-You imbecile, do you actually think that you could possibly find me in this darkness?-

"Actually," Aezon said while kicking the evading demon into the ground. "I can."

Drakkon, startled, laid there before Aezon in slight puzzlement. Something, he concurred, was different than before. Indeed, his opponent was not the same as before. His appearance, most noticeably, had changed, as did his attitude. –My my, how circumstances do change,- he began. –But it is still futile to fight against me. You may have increased strength, but you shall never prevail against me. The gods themselves say no mortal shall ever defeat me.-

"Well, perhaps I shall tell you that I'm not exactly human, huh?" Drakkon actually smiled at this moment, but because of the absence of light, Aezon could not see him do it.

-Then let us fight as brothers!- In an instant the demon was strangling the latter on the ground. Aezon, taken aback, quickly knocked his opponent's feet out from under him. Both fighters rolled to their feet, engaging ruthlessly, almost carelessly, against each other. Their fight was aggressive, causing many hits on either side. Both refused to fight defensively, trying to gain the upper hand.

Remus watched with a sense of defeat as both demon and friend fought with speed he could not follow. To him, their mere attacks caused percussions that almost made him faint. Indeed, in another few minutes, he would.

The volley of punches, kicks, and various combos soon ended with both set apart, Aezon panting with his hands on his knees. His breath was a mere gasp. Drakkon, on the other hand, was as calm as when he arrived.

-What is wrong, my dear mercenary?- he taunted. –Out of breath?- Aezon gave him a look of pure hatred before finally standing upright. He was utterly exhausted, his body demanding rest. But he pushed himself onwards. He had too, or else die.

"What is it that you want, Drakkon?" he sputtered. "Why do you fight me?"

-On the contrary, Triad, why is it that you fight me?-

"It is my order. I must follow I t or…"

-Or what, mercenary? Why are you so determined to defeat me?-

"I must to fulfill my father's wishes. To continue my legacy. My race's legacy."

-Surely you must realize that after centuries of fighting in the galaxy that I know what you are. You are not entirely human nor demon. Instead, I see traces of Shakoru blood within you. I personally knew those that killed your kind.- Aezon's jaw tightened.

"Liar…" he muttered.

-No, weakling. I fight you to destroy any threat to my existence. It is why I am feared, and hence I shall rule rightly over this universe. I will prove that none are more powerful than me. Your kind…it is a shame. I almost came to enjoy them. Too bad they, like you, were pathetic fighters.-

Infuriated, he lunged forward to strike Drakkon down for the insult. However, it was to no avail. Aezon was too tired to even force a decent punch as he fell to the ground. He shook with frustration.

-As I said, pathetic.-

Remus, on the verge of tears, fell back in defeat. There was no chance of victory now. All the had achieved in such a short time, it was for nothing. It dawned upon him that they had only really defeated one demon. Ramuh was still out there. _How could I be such a fool?_ It was the end now. He could sense Drakkon on the edge of his vision, preparing the final attack.

-I am pleased that you have made it this far, Tirad. I did not suspect such a worthy fight on this day. However, your bloodline ends here. Now, there is no escape.- Aezon, with tears of pain, forced himself to his knees. There was only one thing left to do. And if he didn't do it perfectly, they would all be dead. Not like they wouldn't be dead anyways, but at least they might destroy Drakkon.

-I call this Dark Destruction. It latches itself to a living force's core. When it does, the two slowly merge. I have found that mortals find this extremely painful. Once the merge is complete, it merely explodes from the inside out.- Aezon glared at him, hatred and anguish causing mixed emotions. But now, there was only one option. It was a move he remembered learning in complete secrecy, from an old sensui that said only those with complete control should attempt, and only those who wish to die should perform.

He remembered how the teacher had described it to him. _Fission, the ultimate counterattack. It has the ability to destroy whole galaxies with the least amount of power imaginable. But beware, for the true science is in splitting the substance that creates life itself._ Life itself, physically, was made of atoms. To split atoms was very explosive. To split the ki, that would mean endangering his own to defeat any attack. On the plus side, with the right training, an average human could learn the technique, just on a much smaller scale.

As the Dark Destruction, as Drakkon called it, made it way, the mercenary prepared himself. It was all or nothing. He stretched his arms out, gathering what little he had left. Drakkon gathered his attack in its immensity while Aezon strained his concentration. Within seconds, the Dark Destruction made its way towards him with an exponential gain in speed. The attack was coming faster and faster. It would be upon him so soon…

_Now! I must do it now!_

He thrust his hands forward, throwing a whisper of ki from his palms. However, as little as it was, the energy began to split. And split. And then split again. Soon there wasn't any more ki to dissect until the attack collided with his own.

Triad's eyes, clenched with concentration, finally opened in the face of the end. "Fission wave," he murmured as the two merged. Dark Destruction slowed until it stopped inches from his hands. The ki was still splitting, including the very matter in the air, causing various reactions.

Drakkon's final attack began to react badly to the fission, becoming deformed and disfigured until it became completely apart. Particles of light seemed to shoot from Aezon's very hands, making their way to the dark shadow of the demon. Aezon remembered the last words tht ran through his mind.

_Go to hell, bastard!_

AN- yes, not too great of a fight, but what did you expect out of him? Anyways, the ultimate attack is revealed. Only one more to go!


	29. End of the Beginning

AN- yes, after almost two (long) years, this thing is finally coming to a close. After some good updates (mostly long and sporadic) I finally got the last chapter up. The next arc of the Lost Race series is done and completed, although the project will not begin until after thanksgiving. That is a guarantee. Thanks to those who read, and more thanks to those who reviewed. The next arc will not take nearly as long to get on the web. Enjoy…

Chapter 29…The End of the Beginning

Aezon awoke. There was no sound, no perception, no active thought at all. He was awake, and that was all he knew for certain. Oh, there were other things that his mind was picking up, but it wasn't important now. He felt so calm, so at ease, like living in a dream. He could see his best friend, Remus he called himself, looking at him with worry. Aezon wasn't worried. Why should he? He felt so comfortable, so relaxed…

A harsh slap across the face with a mental pinch brought Aezon to a much more acute awareness. Pain engulfed him, and more than just physically. His friend, the monk, stood over him. He was bleeding severely from a head wound, but appeared to be ok. He was still breathing, at least.

"Curse you, Aezon. Curse it all," he murmured, glaring at him with an iron voice. It almost seemed…uncharacteristic. For some reason, he could not say exactly why.

"Are you still too weak to realize how dangerous the universe can be? Or is that just your stupidity? OW!" Remus grabbed him by them and pulled Aezon's body over his shoulder. "Ouch, you moron, that hurts!"

"Good," he said. "That means you're still well enough to live." And that was the end of that.

Aezon grimaced, but managed to look around while he was being carried, and it appeared he was being taken down a lit hallway of some sort. "Hey, where are we?" he asked. The thought had just come to him; how did they get off the planet? Or rather, were they off it at all…

"I managed to find a hangar with a few ships. We're flying back to Netiga. I'm taking you to the monastery, where they'll be able to heal your wounds. I know for certain they will confine you. However, I am also sure that some break in security will be evident."

Aezon chuckled for a moment. He would never forget Remus the monk, or Rocky his best friend. They were one and the same, but both never failed to make him ease off. At least, so far they had.

Several months later…

Aezon faced his friend in the middle of the courtyard. It was not so long ago when they had met to go and fight off the demons. And now, they seemed like strangers again. Remus stood watch over Aezon, whose presence was to be closely watched until his alignment was confirmed. They still were not certain what he was, although now they had eliminated him being a demon. They had done extensive blood testing while he was being treated, not without much complaint, and determined that Aezon was some sort of humanoid alien. As to which race, they still could not discern. Or at least, that is what they had told Aezon.

That was not his main concern, however. What had startled him was how his final attack had affected him. He already felt older, slower to react, and not so keen with his awareness. He had slowly gained back some ability, but his arms were a mess. They were practically useless in a fight still. Charred black with scratches up to his elbow, they were only at thirty percent. Not even enough for a good punch.

Remus showed no emotion, however, after they had arrived back on the planet. Indeed, he had spent most of his days meditating before the alter. It was very ritualistic, and Aezon despised him all the more. After all, he didn't believe in any god. If there was a god, if would come to terms with that when the time came.

"Remus," he began, "I will leave tonight. I must report back to elder kai, and I need to go back to my training in the otherworld. I cannot stay here, even if my father's sword must. We will probably not see each other for a long time, if at all ever again. I wish you the best of luck." The monk remained motion less. Aezon shook his head in disappointment. He looked toward the sky, already opening his senses to ki levels in the galaxy. It would only be a few moments until he was ready.

"Aezon," Remus said. "You must prove you are strong enough to get by me before you leave. Or rather, you must answer my questions. Which shall it be?"

"Well of course I'll –" He stopped himself. He was in no condition to fight now. And Remus was back to being in top condition. In fact, he might even beat him. And how hard could it be to answer a few questions?

"What do you want to know?"

Remus continued to look the other way in his meditative stance. "How is it that you have learned such dangerous techniques?"

Aezon didn't answer for a moment. Finally, he decided honesty wouldn't hurt in this case. "I trained in the otherworld for a long time under sensei's with very powerful knowledge. My training is actually very incomplete, so I defeated the demons with a very dangerous version of that final technique."

"Will you ever come back for your father's sword?"

"Only every third month." Remus smiled inwardly. Aezon had never truly changed. Or perhaps he had. Either way, his mind was already set, even before he had asked his questions.

"I am going to sleep now," the monk said. "I don't expect to see you here in the morning." Aezon nodded. It was the last thing he would see his friend for over twenty years.

One year later…

Aezon stood above the town, hovering a few hundred feet in the air. All in all, he really didn't this planet called earth. Or at least, not the cities. They were simply just too open and big. Or the small ones, which were much too rural. And while the scenery was excellent, there were only a handful of strong fighters, most of whom were not as strong as he had hoped. None felt as strong as Goku. But then again, who was?

After careful consideration, he peered towards the country. Goku didn't seem like the person to live in a city, large or small, especially with this ridiculously weak human population. The average human was nothing compared to the level he was used to. After a few more moments of breathing the cool air, he flew towards the mountains. He didn't hide his ki at all, and freely sped in and out of the various valleys. After some time he came to a small home in the middle of what was quite literally nowhere. There wasn't anything else for miles around, but the most delicious of smells arose from the window.

The cook had to be quite extraordinary for him to smell the aroma this high in the air, and wouldn't hurt to see if there was any extra food, so he flew down. As he peered through the window, he saw a black haired woman in a brightly colored kimono cooking what must have been a feast for a hundred. There was barely enough room in the house for the food she prepared.

A young boy sat at the table, somewhat flipping though the pages of a book. He looked up and noticed Aezon immediately. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Yes, indeed, who are you?" came a voice from behind. Aezon turned quickly to find a man in blue spandex eyeing him with a mix between a scowl and a smirk. He looked cocky, folding his arms across his chest.

Not wanting to answer Aezon sped off away from the house. The man easily caught up, grabbing his foot and twirling him to the ground.

"It isn't nice for guests to leave before saying goodbye to the host. Of course, blonde's like yourself might have trouble with that thought." Aezon frowned. He honestly didn't know what a blonde was. Was it some sort of term for a kind of person? It sounded more like battle armor to him.

He regarded the man before him. He had dark hair with black eyes, and his power level was obviously not normal. It was enough for a good challenge at peek condition.

Peak condition was not were Aezon was at right now. But the man seemed to think other wise. He held a palm out towards him, raising his ki.

"If you don't speak up, I'm going to blast you away from here. Understood?" Aezon frowned before finally opening his mouth to answer.

"I don't fight people with really pointy hair, so I'll have to kick your but some other day. Now, do you kn-"

The attack came without warning, catching him across his face. He hadn't even seen the man move his arm. _He's fast._

"I, Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, will not be insulted from underlings such as you." That caught Aezon's attention. Goku had mentioned Vegeta, and now here he was in the flesh. He would not waste this opportunity.

"Well then," he said, his eyes turning darker by the second. "Allow me to introduce my self." Aezon tightened his bandages around his arms before beginning his attack. There would not be much being held back from him.

And so it was that Aezon came to earth and met the prince of all saiyans.


End file.
